The Half-Blood Games
by Miniegg
Summary: SYOT- Submit Your Own Tribute Gaea took over 74 years ago and created the Half-Blood games. Monsters round up 1 Boy and 1 Girl every year from each sector and they have to participate in the annual Half-Blood (Demigod) games. SPONSERSHIP INFO IN MY PROFILE, SYOT CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

_I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES OR PERCY JACKSON!_

**Introduction**

The 74th annual Half-Blood games is right around the corner. Emily Scott glanced out the window and sighed. Monsters flooded the forests, 'turned' demigods paraded around the town like they even knew where they were. They didn't even have their own brains. I mean... probably. They sure acted like they didn't have a brain. They're under Gaea's spell, doing whatever she wishes, killing whoever she deems useless. Although you would've thought she could just kill off whoever she wanted in the demigod games. Or Half-Blood games. Whichever. Either way, it's a massacre of brother vs brother, sister killing sister, cousin plotting to murder cousin... you get the picture. Everyone thought someone would have saved us by now but heroes like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are long forgotten. It's like they never even existed. Olympus is a wreck. The mountain itself looks like it's about to collapse but I guess being Mother Earth has it's advantages against gravity. Olympus Choma (soil in Greek) was split into different sections to keep us nice and organised:

_Sector 1_: Mainly made up of Zeus's kids, like me. But it started for anyone who seemed like a leader. Then the ones who survived had kids. They mainly do business with other sectors by promising good weather in exchange for money.

_Sector 2_: Fish-Faces. Oops, I mean the fishers. Obviously made up of Poseidon's kids but it has a few exceptions. Everyone calls them Fish-Faces though. Pretty obvious how they got that little nickname.

_Sector 3_: Hades' little spookers. Hardly anyone else joined that group. They sorta scared everyone off. They deal with graves and killings but also create these beautiful buildings with jewels and.. Well you'd have to see it to believe it.

_Sector 4_: Mainly Ares' kids. The competitive little brats. They're in charge of monsters. I hear they can hardly step out of line because of all the foreseeable risks. I mean, they break the rules anyway, of course, it's just high security.

_Sector 5_: Aphrodite's pretty little girlies. They have guys too but they don't really act like guys.. Ok, fine that's a stereotype but what do you expect? We never leave our sectors, I've never met one. They're in charge of clothes and accessories.

_Sector 6_: Mostly Athena's smart-alecs. Okay yeah they're supposed to be pretty cool guys. I hear they win the demigod games a lot and I'm not all that surprised. They take care of businesses, art, architecture and monster traps, although the last one isn't technically all that legal.

_Sector 7_: Hephaestus' builders, mainly. Also very few of them have fire powers, meaning they get guaranteed jobs at some factory.

_Sector 8_: Demeter's children love crops. Like.. So much it's kind of scary. I'm not complaining, they give my sector lifetime supplies of food in exchange for good weather for their plants. I just don't get how someone can watch a plant grow for their entire day, but they seem to like it. Those guys are farmers, obviously.

_Sector 9_: Artemis. Now, technically, none of these guys are her children, being a virgin goddess and all, so these guys were rounded up and taken from their sectors if they proved good enough for 'the hunt'. The Hunt happens every couple of months and it provides meat and berries and furs for their sector and also enough to exchange around for other items.

_Sector 10_: Apollo's kids. These guys are usually pretty awesome. Prankers and jokers, bright personalities, funny but get way too serious when someone gets an injury. Yeah I get it could be infected but what's the worst that could happen? Anyways, these guys are nurses, doctors, and entertainers.

_Sector 11_: Hermes' little rascals. These guys oversee transportation, communication and basically hold the all radio stations and satellite stuff there. I don't know the fancy words, jeez.

_Sector 12_: Dionysus' kids are addicted to grape juice. They tend to grapes and other fruits they don't really talk about. They just focus on grapes. I don't know about you, but I like the occasional watermelon. I had no idea where watermelons came from for 8 years of my life.

_Sector 13_: annd finally, Hestia. You couldn't not like Hestia. She's just so warm and friendly! However, she's also a virgin goddess. A lot of people chose to go to sector 13 but Hestia didn't want to steal people from their homes, unlike Artemis who knew the people she chose could handle it. So, due to the lack of residents in sector 13, it was destroyed. Hestia was thrown into the pits of Tartarus which, funnily enough was the map for the last half-blood games. There was no winner that year, and Hestia's ruined sector is shown every year to remind us that you can't be too nice. But I don't think it's really a reminder of anything. It's Gaea telling us that no matter what, we can over power you.

**SYOT:**

Name:

Gender:

Age (12-18):

Sector (1-12):

Previous Sector (Artemis only):

Godly Parent:

Family (include friends):

Living situation (rich, poor, abandoned ect)

Job:

Personality:

Looks (hair, eyes, skin, face):

Tall/normal/short:

Token & meaning behind it:

Casual clothing (they don't get reaped, they get captured by monsters):

Did they sacrifice themselves to save someone else, if so who:

Did they fight the monsters off until they couldn't fight anymore? Or did they just accept their fate:

Chariot outfit ideas (I might need to change things to match your partner):

Interview outfit:

Anything you want to say in the interview:

Do you want a romance:

Training outfit:

What stations do they use in training:

Weapon choice:

Special Abilities:

Strengths, power:

Weaknesses:

Will they form an alliance (if yes, with what kind of people)*:

Would they kill another demigod:

Arena outfit (no weapons):

Bloodbath victim:

Arena strategy (If they try to go into the cornucopia, I'm more likely going to have to kill them off):

If your character doesn't win, what would you like the victor to say about your character on the tour:

Anything else:

*i.e part of the Careers or say which godly parents they should have (if they're willing to ally also) also, personality traits would help.


	2. Sectors

The more you tell me about your character, the bigger your character's chapter will be

only 23 tributes because basically Artemis hates boys

**Sector 1, Female: **_Emily Scott_

**Sector 1, Male:** _Bruce O'Ryan_

**Sector 2, Female: **_Olivia Emery_

**Sector 2, Male: **_Drake Mabuz_

**Sector 3, Female:** _Katrina Jones_

**Sector 3, Male:** _Cody Shallaner_

**Sector 4, Female:** ___Shayama Ellis_

**Sector 4,** **Male:** _Ryder Smith_

**Sector 5, Female:** _Amber Jennings_

**Sector 5, Male:** _Brian Holtzowr_

**Sector 6, Female:** _Kennedy Wright_

**Sector 6, Male:** _Percy Wright_

**Sector 7,** **Female:** _Adara Sparks_

**Sector 7, Male:** _Riley Jones_

**Sector 8, Female:** _Akakia Bay_

**Sector 8, Male:** _Affonso Tripoli_

**Sector 9, Female: **_ Pathea Rider_

**Sector 10, Female: **_Oriona Kalevi_

**Sector 10, Male:** _Liam O'Riley_

**Sector 11, Female:** _Janie Williams_

**Sector 11, Male: **_Turk Pyxido_

**Sector 12, Female:** _Reilly Wiggin_

**Sector 12, Male: **_Harrison George_

* * *

**SYOT:**

Name:

Gender:

Age (12-18):

Sector (1-12):

Previous Sector (Artemis only):

Godly Parent:

Family (include friends):

Living situation (rich, poor, abandoned ect)

Job:

Personality:

Looks (hair, eyes, skin, face):

Tall/normal/short:

Token & meaning behind it:

Casual clothing (they don't get reaped, they get captured by monsters):

Did they sacrifice themselves to save someone else, if so who:

Did they fight the monsters off until they couldn't fight anymore? Or did they just accept their fate:

Chariot outfit ideas (I might need to change things to match your partner):

Interview outfit:

Anything you want to say in the interview:

Do you want a romance:

Training outfit:

What stations do they use in training:

Weapon choice:

Special Abilities:

Strengths, power:

Weaknesses:

Will they form an alliance (if yes, with what kind of people)*:

Would they kill another demigod:

Arena outfit (no weapons):

Bloodbath victim:

Arena strategy (If they try to go into the cornucopia, I'm more likely going to have to kill them off):

If your character doesn't win, what would you like the victor to say about your character on the tour:

Anything else:

*i.e part of the Careers or say which godly parents they should have (if they're willing to ally also)


	3. Emily Scott, Sector 1

**Hey, hope you enjoy & thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Emily Scott ~ Sector 1 Female

No matter what, we can over power you

"But for some reason we don't loose hope" Emily muttered to herself as she laced up her knee-high boots and strode out the door. A knife shaped lightning bolt formed in her hand as she walked, her blonde hair fell over her usual dark blue T-shirt which was fitted into her dark, jean shorts and single golden studded earring pierced her ear while her golden locket bumped against her chest. A turned one started stumbling towards her, she swung her knife into his heart, paused for a moment, then pulled it out as he fell to the floor. Another couple turned ones looked at her and Emily frowned. Usually not many paid her any attention..

"Crap!" She said and pushed off into a run, spitting small electrical charges onto the floor behind her to slow down some minor monsters. She stumbled slightly and looked backwards, the turned ones were quickening. She pushed air behind her, forcing herself to move faster then threw an electrical knife, guiding it with her air powers she made it slice all three turned ones' heads off.

"Heads up." She said, then burst out laughing

"Oh my Gods... I love doing that!" A loud crashing noise brought her quickly back to reality. She created another knife and sliced open the metal fence, walking into the forest. A huge roar echoed over the forest, making the ground shudder. Then the ground started moving more. The ground Emily was standing on, to be exact. She fell back and looked panicked as the ground around her rose. An arrow hurtled through the air and lodged itself next to Emily. She pulled the arrow out of the earth and looked at it 'Jump' was etched into the wood. She looked down as the earth stopped moving. A robotic voice started talking;

"Emily Scott. You have been chosen for the 74-" she closed her eyes and jumped. The air whistled through her ears as she fell through the air.

Falling, falling, then, suddenly, she stopped falling, she opened her eyes nervously and saw her friends

"Damn, Em, what have you been eating?" Finn said, smirking. His brown spiked hair showing off his bright blue eyes. Emily laughed as they lowered her to the ground with their air power except for Brit who was daughter of Apollo, bow now re-loaded with another arrow, short blonde hair hanging loosely around her soft face, and blue eyes. There was a male shout then the booming voice was heard again and a flash of light blinded their eyes. I guess the male tribute was selected. Amelia pulled her axe from the ground and rested it on her shoulder. Her long black hair fell down her arms and brown eyes shifted around nervously

"We should probably keep moving. How many monsters you kill, Em?" She asked.

"None yet, just four turned ones." Emily replied, creating two knives in each hand.

"Good point Mills, lets go." Finn said, raising his sword.

"Lead the way, Em." She paused then started to move but a griffin flew down and grabbed Brit with it's talons, causing her to drop her bow and arrows, and flew back into the sky. She screamed

"N-noo!" The team immediately took action.

"Go grab some vines from the trees!" Emily said, while picking up Brit's bow and arrow, tying the vines to the end of the arrow she took a step back and aimed

"You'll need to catch her in a minute! Keep up." Then she fired, the arrow soared through the sky and used her air powers to wrap it around the griffin's leg. Emily grabbed hold of the vine rope and swung, speeding up with them, she started climbing until she reached the griffin, Brit staring at her.

"Oh thank god! Em, what next? Wait, you used my bow?" Emily rolled her eyes, grabbed Brit's arm and pulled her away from the monster's claws, scratching her arm in the process.

"This was a TERRIBLE plan!" Brit screamed as she fell to the ground, before she was caught by Finn and Amelia. Emily was about to jump away as well when a second griffin swooped down and grabbed her, the claws creating a scar on her cheek.

"Emily Scott, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood Games. Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Emily coughed and said "You need to cut your nails." A bright light blinded her and she disappeared.

* * *

**SYOT:**

Name:

Gender:

Age (12-18):

Sector (1-12):

Previous Sector (Artemis only):

Godly Parent:

Family (include friends):

Living situation (rich, poor, abandoned ect)

Job:

Personality:

Looks (hair, eyes, skin, face):

Tall/normal/short:

Token & meaning behind it:

Casual clothing (they don't get reaped, they get captured by monsters):

Did they sacrifice themselves to save someone else, if so who:

Did they fight the monsters off until they couldn't fight anymore? Or did they just accept their fate:

Chariot outfit ideas (I might need to change things to match your partner):

Interview outfit:

Anything you want to say in the interview:

Do you want a romance:

Training outfit:

What stations do they use in training:

Weapon choice:

Special Abilities:

Strengths, power:

Weaknesses:

Will they form an alliance (if yes, with what kind of people)*:

Would they kill another demigod:

Arena outfit (no weapons):

Bloodbath victim:

Arena strategy (If they try to go into the cornucopia, I'm more likely going to have to kill them off):

If your character doesn't win, what would you like the victor to say about your character on the tour:

Anything else:

*i.e part of the Careers or say which godly parents they should have (if they're willing to ally also)


	4. Bruce O'Ryan, Sector 1

Bruce O'Ryan brushed his natural, blond hair back, past his soft brown eyes and lean features. As he raised his cup to his lips, his silver ring with a fireball and fiery design clinked against the glass. The ring reminds him that he's a Hades kid, not Zeus. He moved to Sector 1 a year ago but it still doesn't feel like home yet. It feels more like home than Sector 3, though- even with his childhood friends and family there. Before he headed outside to meet up with his new friends, he grabbed his favourite two curved blades and strapped them expertly to his back before slamming the door behind him and making his way quickly through the crowds to the centre of town.

As he found his way into the centre of town, he found only Simon Fletcher, one of his friends was there. Simon had very noticeable marks on his eyes where a griffin scratched them out, leaving him permanently blind.

"Hey Simon. Where are the others?" Bruce said, loudly over the chatter of the crowds.

"Bruce? Oh, they had to go home to do errands. Their mum doesn't really want them out on reaping day." Simon replied, twisting an elastic band around his wrist, nervously. "D'you wanna head over to the forest?" He asked.

Bruce nodded in agreement- before remembering Simon can't see him and agreed with him out loud.

Bruce guided Simon through till they reached the metal fence. Seeing it was already slashed open by someone, they slid through the wire and Bruce pulled out his blades, ready. A hippogriff tried to swoop down and snatch Bruce from the ground but he slashed it open with a swipe of his sword. Another flew down and Bruce busied himself with the hippogriffs until he heard a yelp and a cry of pain.

"Simon Fletcher, you have been cho-" A Harpy had started, pinning Simon to the ground.

"NO!" Bruce yelled, rolled under a hippogriff, dodging it's attack and full on rugby (American-football?) tackled the Harpy to the floor, releasing Simon. "Take me! Not him! Simon, go home, quick!"

The harpy shrieked with surprise but regained its balance and it managed to screech out "Bruce O'Ryan, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games!" Before disappearing with a flash of light.

* * *

**SYOT:**

Name:

Gender:

Age (12-18):

Sector (1-12):

Previous Sector (Artemis only):

Godly Parent:

Family (include friends):

Living situation (rich, poor, abandoned ect)

Job:

Personality:

Looks (hair, eyes, skin, face):

Tall/normal/short:

Token & meaning behind it:

Casual clothing (they don't get reaped, they get captured by monsters):

Did they sacrifice themselves to save someone else, if so who:

Did they fight the monsters off until they couldn't fight anymore? Or did they just accept their fate:

Chariot outfit ideas (I might need to change things to match your partner):

Interview outfit:

Anything you want to say in the interview:

Do you want a romance:

Training outfit:

What stations do they use in training:

Weapon choice:

Special Abilities:

Strengths, power:

Weaknesses:

Will they form an alliance (if yes, with what kind of people)*:

Would they kill another demigod:

Arena outfit (no weapons):

Bloodbath victim:

Arena strategy (If they try to go into the cornucopia, I'm more likely going to have to kill them off):

If your character doesn't win, what would you like the victor to say about your character on the tour:

Anything else:

*i.e part of the Careers or say which godly parents they should have (if they're willing to ally also)


	5. Olivia Emery, Sector 2

It was just like any other day. Olivia Emery was sitting on a rock by the river; her wavy black hair pulled back from her concentrating face in a messy ponytail, her sea green eyes watching for fish to swim into her range. She suddenly threw a small knife into the water, and it hit a fish squarely in the eye. She reached in and pulled it out of the water; taking the knife out of the fish, she threw it onto a pile.

"OK, I'm done for the day." Liv looked up at her friend, James. He was son of Apollo but moved to this Sector when he was two, and definitely looks like a transfer with his blonde hair and brown eyes in a sea of mostly black haired, green eyed people.

"Yeah, me too." agreed Liv "We should meet up with the others soon, I just want to change first."

James grinned, "Sure, see you later, fish-face."

"At least I'm not a wanna-be fish-face." Olivia joked as she walked away, carrying her load of fish towards her small house near the beach. "Mum?" Liv called as she walked into her house.

"Hi, honey! How was fishing today?" her mum, Clair replied, coming down the stairs. Her short, dark brown hair tucked behind her ear and cheerful grey eyes.

"It was fine, mum. The fish are in the hall." Liv replied. Walking into her downstairs bedroom, she changing into some cotton shorts and a small white T-shirt. She walked over to a little mirror hanging on her wall and checked to make sure her seashell hair clip was still there. Her mother had given it to her a year ago, when she turned 16; a gift from Poseidon. She slid on some simple blue sandals and picket up her knife, cleaning it off when her mum walked in.

"Aw, sweetie, I wish you'd do more than play with those knives of yours. Go outside, breath the fresh air!" Olivia raised her eyebrow and looked outside

"Mum, there are a billion turned ones out there, are you sure you want me to go outside?"

Olivia walked into the town centre and saw her friends. James was joking around as usual, causing Lucy to laugh so hard she was almost crying. Lucy had the usual Poseidon appearance like Olivia: black hair and green eyes, although she was two years younger than the others. Even Sienna was smiling. Sienna usually stayed quiet; her dark brown hair covered her face and blue eyes searched for Olivia until she was spotted. "Hi Olivia." Sienna said, quietly.

"What's up, guys?" Olivia said, smiling.

Lucy stared behind her, all traces of her laughing vanished "That.." Olivia turned to see a cyclops advancing towards their group.

"Run!" James yelled, and they scattered, James heading toward his house for his bow. Sierra ran with him in an attempt at sticking together. Olivia started to head towards the river but Lucy tripped. Thinking fast, she grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Quickly, run home." Olivia told her friend after helping her up. Lucy nodded and ran towards her house. Running to the river, Olivia created a huge ball of water and threw it at the cyclops. The cyclops grabbed her in one swift motion and growled. In an almost robotic voice, it said;

"Olivia Emery you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood Games-"

"No!" She yelled, before a flash of white swallowed them and transported her away.


	6. Drake Mabuz, Sector 2

Drake Mabuz of Sector 2 glanced up at his mother who was giving him a fed up look.

"I don't think you're actually going to go into the games." She stated. Drake rolled his eyes and thought 'good for you, mum.'

"You've been training for ten years now and you're one year away from being too old to enter."

"You mean being too old to be captured by monsters." The dark haired boy pointed out as he ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at the front, his bright green eyes and sharp features made him look very intimidating. But everyone in the sector already knew you don't cross Drake Mabuz, without his appearance reminding you.

His mother huffed, clearly agitated. "Either you go into the games today or get a job. I can't support you forever you kn-"

"Yes you can. I saw the safe full of cash, mum. We're the richest in the Sector." Drake interrupted.

"I don't care. Now get out. I don't expect to see you back in here, or else you'll be a disgrace to our family." Drake rolled his eyes, not intimidated and walked outside to fight monsters, picking up his long sword confidently. Immediately greeted by a turned one, he sliced his sword though it's heart- if it has one, that is. Turned ones rounded up on him but he swiftly swung his sword again and left them to drop on the floor before stepping over their bodies and continued to walk.

Finally, Drake found a bunch of Harpies who he occupied with his sword, expertly blocking all of their attacks. They cried loudly in a disturbing bird-woman combination as he swung his sword though three of them. It wasn't until four Empousa started taking an interest in his fighting that he started panicking. One Empousa launched at him, he blocked her with his sword but it hit her bronze leg, not harming her. Another tackled his legs, causing him to fall over and was winded. A Harpy flew over, looking down at him and calling out in glee while the first Empousa climbed onto of him and cooed "Drake Mabuz… You have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood Games." he smirked as the white light teleported him away, just like he imagined. Except this time, it was real.


	7. Katrina Jones, Sector 3

Katrina Jones was not able to blend in. She'd never bothered to try, how would it really benefit her? People would look funnily at Sector 3 no matter what. She had an extremely creative mind though, like most Hades' kids. Under-appreciated. Over looked. But none of them really minded that much.

Katrina sneaked silently through the kitchen, making sure she didn't let her mother know she was there. After all, her mother was the reason for the scars. One that ran down the side of her face, next to her right ear and two on her left arm that were covered by her usual black sweatshirt and electric blue T-shirt. Her choppy straight brown hair fell down and covered her eyes while she bent down, grabbed her old, combat boots and was out the door in a second. She tugged gently on her ruby stone necklace that was in the shape of a sword that crossed over a music note. She looked back at their house, the burnt pieces crumbling slightly in the wind but it was mostly stable… mostly. The field behind was where she'd usually go to practise but today was different. Everybody in Olympus knew that but for very different reasons. She picked up her Stygian sword, it's pitch black design made Sector 3 kids look like bright pink butterflies.

As she walked through the outskirts of the town, she saw her best friend, Cody, leaning against the wall of the butcher's, waiting for her. His raven hair spiked up as usual and freckles spread across his face. His black, scuffed converses, casual T-shirt covered by his aviator jacket, skinny jeans and that old bracelet Katrina gave to him years ago didn't give of a very rich vibe, but he was one of the few who lived in Victor Village, thanks to his father. They talked for a while until Cody needed to head home.

He smiled and said happily "See you later, Katty."

Katrina rolled her eyes and complained playfully "But thats not fair, you're name already has a 'y' on the end!" It was a while before she had to head home, so she decided to take a detour further through the alley when she heard a scream. Running to the source to help, she saw several harpies circling a small, orphan, only around 14. Katrina ran in, piercing one in the heart and cutting another's wings off. The gang of harpies flew in to attack Katrina and she yelled to the girl, "RUN!" The girl nodded and scrambled away, running to the town. Katrina gasped suddenly and fell forward, a harpy had scratched her with its long claws, some sort of poison caused her to fall to her knees, sword hit the ground and she fell unconscious as her face hit the earth. She dimly heard a voice in her head saying "Katrina Jones… You have been chosen… for the 74th Half-Blood games…"


	8. Cody Shallaner, Sector 3

Cody Shallaner stepped out of his huge house and onto Victor Village's road. He waved goodbye to his mum and dad, Joe Shallaner who was the reason his family had the house, he won over 20 years ago, the 54th Half-Blood games. Joe trained his son to fight with a sword and he wasn't too bad at it. Cody had often thought about going into the games but didn't think he'd ever follow it through. His obsidian eyes looked around as he made his way through town, slicing his sword through a turned one, dark hair spiked upwards. Black converse hitting the ground rhythmically, pushing his aviator jacket's sleeves up, careful not to push the bracelet his best friend, Katrina gave him. As he finally reached the place he and Katrina usually meet, he gazed around, checking for monsters before leaning against the wall, knowing she'd be late, like usual.

"Hey Cody!" she said happily, brown hair brushed behind her ears.

Cody smiled "What's up?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed slightly, leaning back on the wall next to him, her head on his shoulder. "Not much… Happy Half-Blood games, by the way."

He chuckled "Yeah, you too. So any thoughts on training?" He asked? He'd been hoping for a while that they could try and train together, learning each other's weaknesses and strengths and improving together. Plus, it'd mean spending more time with her and Cody was definitely up for that. They talked for a while until Cody noticed the sky had turned orange and he started heading home. After a while of walking, he heard footsteps behind him. He stilled, and spun around, raising his sword, cautiously. A small girl with blonde-brown hair and flowers woven through it was standing there. Cody frowned, 'what was a girl like this doing outside at night on reaping day?' he thought

"Um.. Hello?"

"Hello?" The girl replied.

"Are you lost? Where do you live?" Cody asked, looking around for her parents, lowering his sword.

"Where do you live?" She replied softly, looking at the ground.

Cody shifted uncomfortably. He hated it when people found out his dad was a victor. "Um.. I live in the Victor's Village."

Her eyes widened in interest "Victor's Village…" She muttered, quietly.

Before Cody could process what was happening, a Manticore slammed his side into the ground, groaning with pain he struggled against the manticore, trying to reach his sword.

"Cody Shallaner, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games." The Manticore growled, its tail pointed at the girl who he realised to be a wood Nymph… Wait is that- Before he could finish his train of thought, he vanished in a flash of light.


	9. Shayama Ellis, Sector 4

Shayama Ellis woke up to the sound her wooden cabin rattling and shaking, wooden planks loosening from the nails. "Train!" She heard a voice say as she groggily wiped her eyes and got up to hold down some loose wood. Her best friend, Sam Strong handed her a hammer and she took a couple nails that he had put in his mouth while he hammered in a nail. She pulled her black curly hair away from her dark face and dark brown eyes and slid her golden clip in as she started hammering in the nails, preventing their house from opening up a 'window' by accident. A small wooden pole got loose and started falling towards Sam. She picked up an axe and threw it, cutting the pole in half and missing Sam and wedging the axe into the wall.

He turned and ginned "Thanks, Ellis." he said with a laugh, reaching up and pulling the axe from the wall then covering the hole with a wooden plank.

She rolled her eyes "So where to today?" She asked, walking behind a barrier they set up to use as a changing room and pulled on a tight, green shirt with the sleeves cut off and worn out, old tracksuit bottoms. "The pavilion? Or what about Warrior Central? I know you hate going there because Mimi always beats you but-"

"What!? Mimi doesn't beat me! I'm the king of fighting! Theres a reason people started calling me Sam Strong, alright?" Sam defended himself, slightly annoyed.

Shayama rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, tough guy. So is that a yes to Warrior Central?" Sam paused, knowing that'd mean he'd have to fight Mimi to prove himself. "Sure, whatever. But we need more food so take whatever you can. People are venerable on reaping day." She nodded, having heard this several times before and grabbing her sword before heading out, leaving him to strap his cross bow and arrows to his back and sliding some knives in his pockets before chasing after her.

When they reached Warrior Central, Mimi Royle was already in the rink, her dyed blonde hair in two plaits and sharp green eyes watching her opponent. The referee allowed her competitor to chose the weapons for this match, he was a strong and medium height guy. He picked up an axe, raising it onto his shoulder expertly. The referee gave Mimi the other axe and sent them to opposite sides of the rink. As soon as the referee blew his whistle, Mimi swung her axe, the man dodged, already seeing he made a mistake as she hit the ground next to his foot. She swung again, he stepped backwards but she was pushing him into the corner. He realise and and rolled underneath the swing of her axe. She kicked his axe from his hand and kicked his shin and swung the wooden handle and his leg, tripping him then she placed a foot on his back, winning the match.

Shayama slipped her hand in a tall, young man's pocket while he was watching Mimi fight. Mimi always seemed to be a suitable distraction. She carefully walked around the man, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and shoving it in her own. She spotted a woman with a large, golden necklace so headed towards her. She was standing near the outskirts of town, back turned away from Mimi. She started walking away, towards the outskirts. 'Oh no you don't…' thought Shayama and sneaked after her, blending into the shadows. Shayama turned down a corner into an alley she wasn't familiar with. She frowned "This wall isn't meant to be here… It's meant to be-" she muttered as she turned to look at where the wall should be. The woman was staring there, coated in mysterious shadows. Shayama spun around and started running to where she came in from when the wall suddenly slammed shut.

"Oh, I don't think so, Shayama Ellis… You're coming with me." The woman purred, voice inhuman it couldn't be.. The woman stepped out of the shadows, disguise faltered, her face perfectly human but her eyes pitch black and bronze leg reflecting light and donkey's foot hit the ground. The Empousai advanced towards Shayama as she raised her sword. Shayama swung her sword at the Empousai but it dodged and appeared next to her, grabbing her arm and growling in annoyance before teleporting Shayama away with her in a flash of light. A voice said calmly in her head "Shayama Ellis, you have been selected to participate in the 74th Half-Blood games. Congratulations."


	10. Ryder Smith, Sector 4

Ryder Smith brushed his dark, raven black hair to the side, blue eyes looking to his left before strapping his two, identical swords to his hips and heading outside. He looked back at his small house, empty of anything that could mean anything to anyone. All Ryder had was his swords and his blue, clam necklace that his mum gave to him before she left him in Sector 4. "I should be in Sector 2…" He said with a sigh. It costs a great deal of money to use the train, only rich people can afford to move houses to different Sectors. Maybe one day he'd have enough money to go home. But for now, he was barely living on his salary as self defence trainer. His swords glowed a golden colour as he walked, confidently to the Warrior Central. His swords reflected his mood, meaning silver was scared, gold- confident, ruby- anger, topaz was love and emerald was embarrassment. His blue hoodie and red jeans caused him to stand out slightly but he didn't mind.

Ryder looked up at the rink where a blonde girl was getting off, having just won a fight. Ryder looked around cautiously before slipping down a dark alley and into the shadows, his swords providing enough light for him to see. As he turned the corner, he found a group of maybe 10 turned ones. Raising his sword and swinging around before plunging it into the turned one. As it fell to the ground, Ryder sliced another one's head off, a third one tried to reach him but he cut it's arm off and kicked it in the neck, making it fall to the ground with a thud. He battled his way through the turned ones, causing them to groan with pain as they fell to the floor. When he finally made his way through them, he turned and looked back at the corpses with a look of regret before heading through the arch into the garden he was walking to.

Sometimes he thought his mother took him to Sector 4 for a reason. Maybe she wanted him to be someone he wasn't… and she thought that going to a new Sector could change him. Maybe it has. But this garden was where he stopped those thoughts, it was peaceful and undisturbed. He never even told his friends about this place. It felt too sacred to be disturbed by Ares kids. His swords glowed a neutral black colour while Ryder dipped his hand into the fountain that stood in front of a bed of flowers, letting the water run over his fingers. He made the water change shape and circle over his head, swirling around him. He was a true son of Poseidon, not Ares. But what he didn't realise was that the turned ones were getting back up, and stumbling back over towards him. Ryder finally turned around, his sword urning silver as he saw them. He quickly threw the water he was playing with at one and tried dodging away but it grabbed him and they teleported away. All he saw was whiteness as he heard something say in his head "Ryder Smith, you've been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games."


	11. Amber Jennings, Sector 5

Amber Jennings flicked her long, freshly curled, blonde hair over her shoulder with her perfectly manicured nails and offered the sea of cameras that surrounded her a pearly white smile, fluttering her big, blue eyes as the lights flashed around her. She stood confidently in her pure white, 8 inch platform heels and twirled around in her pink minidress, the heart neckline showing a lot off. She waved the paparazzi goodbye as she strode into her large house and shutting the door behind her with a sly smirk.

"Amber? Is that you, hon?" Her mum called then added cautiously "Is… anyone with you?"

Amber shook her head and walked into their spacious, designer kitchen. "No, mum. No interviews today." She looked up at her mother, blonde locks falling over her face and she busied herself with cooking for her husband whilst also preparing Amber's tiny salad, as she refused to eat anything else or anything more.

"Well you can't blame me for asking…" Jennifer, her mother, muttered under her breath before serving her the dinner.

Amber glared at her mother before stabbing a tomato with her fork and sliding it into her mouth, chewing slowly. "That was, like, one time. Don't start this up again." Amber replied after finishing her single tomato.

"I was in the shower!" Jennifer snapped back. "Now all of Tartarus- all of _Olympus_ has seen me naked!"

Amber sighed and pushed her plate away "You say that like they wanted to see them. You know what? I don't need to deal with this. There are, like, millions of people out there who adore me and my singing talent!" Claimed Amber as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her and storming through the crowds of fans and paparazzi before finally loosing them by using her charmspeak to tell them to stay in the same spot for 10 minutes then walking away. Unfortunately, it would've turned out better for her if she allowed one or two to tag along because, unbeknownst to her, she was about to get into a lot of trouble that charmspeak can't solve.

The manticore leaped into the air, landing only a inch away from her, her eyes widened and heart started beating harder and faster, so much she thought it was about to burst out of her chest. "Leave me alone." She weakly managed to whisper, attempting to usher charmspeak on an animal that doesn't speak English. Or Greek. Amber eventually unable to stand being so close to something that could murder her, took a slow but sure step backwards. Then another, and another until she finally thought she was out of the mess, she realised it's tail was pointed directly at her shoulder. She gasped and tried to dodge the spike that hurtled through the air towards her but the only way would be to dive and roll on the floor. No way was she messing up her hair. It hit her squarely in the arm, another was shot into her other arm immediately afterwards and she cried out loudly with pain. "Stop! Please!" as she collapsed to the floor on her back, trying desperately to regain her vision. The manticore prowled over to her and placed a paw on her chest, claws breaking skin as it said it's programmed sentence; "Amber Jennings, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games." A flash of blinding white light teleported her to the next part of her little adventure.


	12. Brian Holzowr, Sector 5

Brian Holtzowr stepped started to walk downstairs, glancing through the window at the rows of houses on his street. His dad, Francis glanced up from the newspaper and his step-mum, Jeannie turned, a freshly baked loaf of arisen bread steaming in her hands. Brian licked his lips and sat down at the counter to eat breakfast.

When he was back upstairs, Brian pulled on his white graphic t-shirt, jeans and walked out the door in his black converses, making sure his amulet was still clung around his neck with a string. It was in the carving of a bluebird that his real mother, Aphrodite, gave to him. Remembering today was the Reaping day, he tugged on it, a pinkish glow spread over his body, creating a forcefield as he walked to town.

When he reached the busy town, he crossed another few streets to get the the hairdresser's. Finally pushing through the door, bell ringing over his head with a small jingle. He pulled an apron from the hanger and wrapped it around himself, name tag hanging loosely over the pocket.

After several hours of washing, shampoo, rinse, condition, wait and wash again, his shift was finally over. He grabbed a towel from the rack, dried his hands and hung his apron back on the peg.

He was walking for several minutes before he felt it. He felt like he was being followed and turned around, looking side to side cautiously. A manticore leaped out at his, claws out. Brian pulled on his amulet just in time to not be scratched but was pushed back. He hit a wall, his hand falling away from the amulet for a second before attempting to reach it again, but it was too late, his face was clawed by the monster. He landed on top of Brian and growled "Brian Holtzowr, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games."


	13. Kennedy Wright, Sector 6

Kennedy Wright pushed back her long, curly black hair past her tanned face and grey eyes and tucked it behind her ears. She pushed herself out of her bed and pulled on a black t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots. She walked into the hall of their large house, turning her knife over in her fingers, remembering the day her mother, Athena, gave it to her. It's supposed to be Annabeth's before she died but… it sounded too good to be true.

"What's a Hades' kid doing in our house- oh, it's just you, Kenn." Her brother joked about her clothes, his black hair flopping down his face.

Kennedy just rolled her eyes "Shut up, Percy. At least I don't look like Poseidon's. You know, fish faces?" She said with a small smile. "So, d'you want to go outside with me?" She asked, curiously. But when he raised an eyebrow skeptically she added "Yeah, yeah. I know it's dangerous today but I don't care, I really need the fresh air. Besides, I can protect you." She said, laughing. "And anyway, it's your last year you can be reaped. What's the odds?" Apparently there were pretty bad odds for them both.

They ran out the door, causing their cleaner to leap backwards in surprise and drop all the dirty washing but before they left, Percy grabbed his backpack and threw it around his shoulder, almost hitting Kennedy in the face.

"Watch it, idiot!" Kennedy hissed as she ducked and pulled her knife out. Percy glared at her but said nothing. They walked down the road and cut across a small field where a pretty girl was sitting beside a river, her feet dangling in the water. The two felt overcome with tiredness so they sat down opposite her, admiring the water. While Kennedy decided to strike a conversation with the first girl, another seemed to appear from nowhere and started talking to Percy. As Kennedy started talking about her knife and the legend behind it, the girls eyes turned black as coal and Kennedy stumbled backwards, shock written all over her face.

"Per…Percy!"

Percy turned in time to see the girl transform into an ugly monster- one he's never seen before, with at least seven tentacles and sharp spikes on each end. The monster wrapped its tentacles around Kennedy as she struggled hopelessly to be released. Percy was quick into action, he pulled one of his swords out and fought off the other two girls who hadn't yet transformed, making it much easier to push them into the water. He charged into the monster and sliced his tentacle off, making a disgusting thud noise as it fell to the ground. Kennedy gasped and breathed in, heavily.

"That enough air for you, sis?" Percy said, lowering his sword. Kennedy growled and turned to walk home when she heard a yelp and cry of pain. She spun around and saw Percy help in the air by two more tentacles that must've grown back. She threw her knife into the monster and screamed out in agony as she saw her brother, her best friend be taken away by the famous flash of white light. What she didn't realise was that the monster didn't disappear too and that nobody said he was elected. She didn't realise it wasn't done with them. The monster wrapped a second tentacle around her, he managed to reach her knife that had been lodged into the monster's side. Just as she was about to cut her way to freedom, away from the tentacled demon when she was also teleported away. Finally she heard the voice and saw nothingness. "Percy Wright and Kennedy Wright, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games.


	14. Percy Wright, Sector 6

Percy saw his younger sister getting ready to go outside, so he figured he'd have to go with her to keep her safe… He pulled his orange t-shirt on with the words 'Can't touch the smart' written on the front. He'd memorised it years ago, thanks to people always asking what it said. For Athena kids, they're not too smart. He also tugged on his black zip hoodie, without bothering to zip it and red skinny jeans. He pulled on his Lebron 12's as he walked out his room and into the hall where his sister was standing. He smirked and said "What's a Hades' kid doing in our house- oh, it's just you, Kenn."

His sister just rolled her eyes "Shut up, Percy. At least I don't look like Poseidon's. You know, fish faces?" 'That wasn't a good one…' Thought Percy with a shake of his head. "So, d'you want to go outside with me?" She asked but mistook his raised eyebrow to mean he thought it was a stupid idea not that it was why he was dressed before lunch. Before they made their cleaner, Mrs Hallisnap, fall over from shock, Percy grabbed his backpack from the coat hanger and felt the weight of his laptop that Athena gave to him hit his hip before he sung it around his arm and onto his shoulder, almost decapitating his sister in the process.

As they reached the field Percy usually walks through for some peace, he spotted a small river that he was sure didn't exist yesterday. However once he saw the girl sitting by the river, his troubled thoughts evaporated and were replaced with simple tiredness. Him and his sitter sat down and started talking to the girls- 'wait were there more than one a minute ago?' he thought, confused. As he was about to shrug the thought off, he heard his sitter cry for help. The girl had transformed into a whole new species. There was no name for this monster, it was completely irregular and didn't apply to any of the characteristics that- he shook his head and quickly rushed to her side, battling his way through the other girls and slicing the tentacle off the first on. He looked up and grinned, thinking back to when she said she'd protect him. Ha, as if. "That enough air for you, sis?" Percy said, lowering his sword. Suddenly Percy was yanked off his feet and teleported away in a flash. He panicked. 'No way this was happening. Not to Kennedy, I didn't get to tell her I love her!' Before he realised what was happening a voice boomed; "Percy Wright and Kennedy Wright, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games." Not Kennedy, this isn't happening.


	15. Adara Sparks, Sector 7

Adara Sparks bit her lip and tucked her bright, orange hair behind her ear. Her light brown eyes searched the dim garage for the last screw to finish the door she was building for her friend, Henry, who was a house builder. Adara, on the other hand, was an inventor but neither was able to pull in much money, due to most of the people in Sector 7 were inventors or builders. After expertly screwing the last one in, she wiped her hands on her jeans- that had somehow already gotten dirty- and shuffled backwards, admiring her handiwork. Her white t-shirt hugged her body and showed enough off for her tattoo of a fire ball that curled around her chest, over her heart, and flickered up her neck was on display. Her big, red combat boots hit the floor when she jumped off the low ledge she was perched on. She clicked a small button that should open the garage but when it started to move upwards it creaked then slammed shut. Adara stepped backwards in surprise then pulled out her silver hammer and tapped the door once, then twice and a third time. It edged open and she cautiously walked out, making sure she didn't catch her foot on the loose wires that hid in the corners and wrapped around the walls.

"Hey, you done with the door yet, Dara?" She turned, spotting Henry, his dark hair spiked back with gel.

"Yeah, just finished, you wanna go for a walk before we put it on the house? I need some air…" Before he could answer, they heard a snort and squeal of laughter then three bright red carts hurtled past, wheels rattling and rolling faster and faster until the first came to an ungraceful halt by crashing into the wall of their small house, the second sped over a small bump in the road and flew up into the air, whirling around like a spinning top before landing in a bush, causing leaves to go everywhere. The third cart, after seeing how the other two crashed, attempted to come to a stop by tuning the cart sideways, only for it to completely topple over, crushing the boy who sat inside. The boy in the bush jumped out and laughed with glee "Woo!" before rushing over to the third boy and helping him out of the cart.

Finally, they were all free and gathered up their carts to present to their sister. "Adara, we got you some more stuff for your go-cart!" The first identical eight year old said, brandishing wood and wires.

"We were wondering how fast we could get all this stuff to you…" Said the second, showing her his cart full of wiring and controllers.

"Then we saw these three carts and figured… why not?" Said the third, showing her the pot of paints and other decorations they got.

"So we took 'em!" They said in unison. It was kinda creepy and the look Henry was giving them was priceless.

Adara laughed, ruffling her brothers' hair. "Thanks Drake, Daniel and Dwayne. If you could chuck 'em in the garage that'd be great." Then she hesitated before adding "You better hide them carts as well, boys."

After a while the kissy noises her brothers were making ceased as Henry and Adara walked off into a field.

"You know…" Henry said, looking out into the seemingly endless fields, "We could just walk away. And keep walking. Who knows what else is out there. It can't be just… us."

"They'd stop us. Gaea knows where we are, what we're doing and how to stop us. It'd be suicide. Besides, we have families."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What I'm trying to say is that I think we could make it." Henry looked over at Adara sadly. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, Dara."

She looked back at her friend, confused. Before shaking her head, swinging her hammer onto her shoulder and walking into the forests next to the field, as a shortcut to her house. She swung her hammer into several turned ones, destroying them. A hippogryph flew down beside her and squawked into her ear, Adara jumped backwards in surprise, and swung her hammer, bashing the beak of the hippogryph, then stepping backwards and swinging at it's neck before another swooped down and tackled Adara to the ground, pinning her and blinding her with a flash of light "NO-!" she screamed the squawking filling her brain until a voice echoed "Adara Sparks, you've been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games."


	16. Riley Jones, Sector 7

Riley Jones wiped the sweat from his forehead, careful not to touch the scar on his left eyebrow and pushed his brown-blond hair out of his dark green eyes, the factory practically steaming from the heat. His fingers grazed across machine to machine, controlling them and making them move to his accord. His boss walked in and let Riley off early, muttering a 'Happy Half-Blood games' to him. Riley nodded politely and left to face the rest of the miserable day. Jeans and light blue t-shirt not allowing him to stick out too much as he walked.

When Riley finally reached his house, his twin sister popped out of no where and grinned. "Hey, stupid!" Zoey chirped, picking up the half-hammer on the necklace around her neck. Riley rolled his eyes "Hey ugly." He replied, picking up his half of the hammer from his necklace and attaching them together. They walked into the house and Zoey asked how work was.

"Oh, it was _amazing_. Like, I'm so sad I'm home right now." Riley said, sarcastically.

"Then go back, Ri." Said Tripp, their little, 8 year old, mortal brother, not quite understanding the sarcasm just yet.

"Will do. In fact, do you want to come with me Tripp? You can see the seat I sweat on everyday. Fun, right?" Riley said, plastering a smile on his face.

Tripp frowned "Um… Ok.."

Marina, their mother trotted in, chuckling to herself "Oh, quit messing with you're little brother, Riley and get some air. You're all smelly from the factory."

Riley shrugged and left the house, picking up his axe as he left and sitting it on his shoulder. He took a shortcut to town by sneaking through a small alleyway. He once dumped a whole load of fish on a friend down here as a joke. 'Yeah, that right,' he thought to himself and looked up 'I was up on that rooftop. Wait, what was that?' Riley stared up at the place he saw something move on a neighbouring rooftop. He shook his head and started walking to the end of the alley but was stopped by a flash of light and a screech.

Riley swung his axe and winced but before he could process a thing, a voice called out to him, sounding like it was in his brain, saying "Riley Jones, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games."

"Wha-NO!" Riley yelled as he spun around and disappeared.


	17. Akakia Bay, Sector 8

Akakia Bay pulled her short, blonde hair back into a small ponytail with her golden hair band. Her best friend, Anastasia Smart walked in, her blonde hair flowing around her waist, grey eyes spotting her friend immediately.

"Hey, it's time for breakfast." she said "You ready for today?" Akakia knew what she meant. Today was the reaping day.

She picked up her scythe and nodded "You bet."

'It's not very likely that we'd get taken anyway. We're only fourteen.' she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast with Anastasia's family. Akakia was adopted by her friend's family when her dad left her. She was short in comparison to her friend and they looked as if Akakia could be her younger sister. She walked outside to start on her usual farming job. She turned down a dark ally and continued to walk to the farm when several turned ones blocked her path. She stumbled backwards and said "Oh... uh sorry." she turned around and was about to go back when three more blocked her, slowly closing in on them she turned around in circles and raised her scythe, cutting through a few but more were closing in. One finally grabbed her arm, almost pulling it off, and grunted "Akakia Bay you have been chosen for the 74 Half-Blood games." She shook her head slowly and whispered "no.." as she was teleported away with a flash of light.


	18. Affonso Tripoli, Sector 8

Affonso Tripoli was tending to the plants in the gardens near is house, dark black hair and dark skin made him stick out in Demeter's Sector. The Goddess had blonde hair and stayed out in the sun a lot so her children took most of her traits, too. However, Affonso wasn't a Demigod. His parents were mortals and somehow his family got mixed up into Sector 8 along with the Demeter children. Maybe he's proof that mortals exist somewhere else, maybe he's proof that they don't. Either way, the kids there found him fascinating. Well, they found him fascinating about 5 years ago. Now he's like a tourist attraction. Only cool to the newcomers and then they only want to see him once.

Affonso tugged his green sweater over his arms and black skinny jeans stretched around his legs. He wore brown and yellow snowboarding shoes because- well, there was no reason, actually. Why not? His token, a golden triangular pendant was strung around his neck, like usual. His girlfriend gave it to him before she was taken into the half-blood games last year.

Affonso walked out the garden and into the street, trying to take his mind off his girlfriend.

"It was a year ago today…" He muttered, looking up to the sky before crashing into an Empousai. It smirked at him and slammed into his side. He groaned and threw a punch at the Empousai, knocking her off balance and he started to run home when another Empousai blocked his path. They shoved him to the ground, him desperately tying to escape until the first on sat on his chest and hissed in his ear "Affonso Tripoli, you've been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games."


	19. Pathea Rider, Sector 9

Pathea Rider brushed her long brown hair behind her ears as it swirled around her waist. Her pale skin was identical to her friend who she was casually talking to. Pathea stood up and walked into her large house, checking to make sure that the owl hair clip Athena gave her when she was born was still in her hair. Her fluro green top hugged her curves and tucked into her jeans. She opened the door to see her 19-year-old brother, Charles, biting into an apple.

"What are you doing here?" Pathea asked

"What? Am I not allowed to see my rich little sister?" He asked, ruffling her hair. She squealed and grabbed onto her hair clip.

"Watch it!" She said, grabbing his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "I only came to give you this" he said, passing her a bow. "Present from dad. He says he misses you for some reason." Pathea ignored his remark and held the bow, admiring it.

"Sweet. Now get out of here, it's almost time for The Hunt."

Her brother nodded and walked out the door. "Yeah, sure. It's not like I can hit on any of these girls anyway."

Artemis gathered her sector's people. "Sector 9, Listen up!" She said, calmly but loud. The crowd hushed, to listen to their patron. "It's time for The Hunt, gather your weapons but don't go too heavy because today the monsters will be _relentless. _I think we all know why. Lets go."

Pathea sliced leaves out of her path with her knife until she spotted a deer. Her friend, Olive, whispered to her;

"I'm going to go back and get some water, you get the deer." They looked very similar, both 16, brown hair and pale skin. Pathea reached behind her to grab the bow that was strapped to her back and loaded it with an arrow. She pulled it back and aimed. The arrow arched and flew perfectly until it disintegrated the moment it got close to the deer. Pathea blinked, confused, then rubbed her eyes.

The deer suddenly twitched. It's disguise fading fast, hooves turned into claws as it transformed into a huge monster. Pathea screamed and grabbed her knife and threw it into the monster's centre. It exploded into golden dust but her scream attracted more monsters. The Nemean Lion jumped towards her. She rolled to the side, dodging his attack and aimed her bow and shot but it bounced off him. She shook her head. "Get away from me!"

He pounced and said in a robotic, snarling voice; "Pathea Rider, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood Games." She gasped, and shuddered when a bright light transported them away.


	20. Oriona Kalevi, Sector 10

Oriona Kalevi stuck out in the crowd of her Sector 10. Most the people there had blonde hair and light or tanned skin, being children of Apollo. However, Oriona took most her features and looks from her mother who was Japanese. But her dark hair was cut short like most of Sector 10 because it didn't get too much in the way when they were using their signature weapon, bow and arrows. Her green-brown eyes darted around, making sure she wasn't being followed, her usual t-shirt and jeans making her easy to not give a second glance to. Why would they give her another glance? She's just a nice girl who's good with a bow like every other Apollo child. Except Turk gave her a second glance. They've been friends forever. It began when Oriona was lost when she was 9, she somehow managed to find herself at the fence between Sector 10 and Sector 11:  
"Hey… are you alright?" A voice asked she whirled around, bow raised clumsily, hoping she wouldn't have to shoot. She saw a boy, the same age as she was. He looked so concerned, friendly and.. _real._ His appearance shocked her so she lowered her bow, his brown hair fell over his dark blue eyes and chunky, make-shift glasses which was perched on his pointed nose. Oriona nodded, happy to finally see someone. The only problem was, he was on the other side of the fence.  
"Who..who are you? And why are you on the wrong side of the fence. Someone might come and get angry." Turk smiled softly and leaned his head back against the fence.

"My name's Turk. I'm on the other side of the fence because I'm son of Hermes, not Apollo. I belong in Sector 11 but you live in Sector 10. So we're separated by the fence." He said, giving the fence a small kick.

"And, if you're lost, you should follow the fence for a while and then turn and go straight that way." Turk said, pointing through the fence. Oriona found her way home but went back the next day and talked to Turk for hours everyday after school.

Oriona woke from her daydream to a roar of anger from the forest. She knew it was dangerous to go see Turk on reaping day but now everyday she's apart from him, she feels depressed and lonely, even around other friends. She'd held onto her wooden arrow shaft and turned it over in her fingers before sliding it into her front pocket of her jeans. She ran towards the fence, rolling under a branch and dodging a small wall. When Orthrus, the two headed dog, landed in front of her, both heads snarling. She fell backwards, aimed her bow and shot into one of the head's eye. It recoiled back in pain, clawing at it's eye to remove the arrow. She ran past it while it was distracted, dodging its paws and jumping over its tail. When she finally reached the fence she looked up and down and all around but Turk wasn't there. Did he forget? No way. He's remembered all these years theres no way in Tartarus he could forget of the reaping day.

"But that means…" Oriona started before a crushing noise was heard. Orthrus finally reached her, the arrow was out of one of his four eyes and growled before pouncing on her, she attempted to jump out of the way but he slammed her into the ground, winding her.

"Oriona Kalevi, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games." He snarled before she was taken away by a flash of white light.


	21. Liam O'Riley, Sector 10

Liam O'Riley woke up with tired yawn. He screeched the back of his neck, careful not to pull off his guitar pick that hung solo on a chain around his neck. It was the only thing he had that connected him to his parents. They abandoned him when he was young and the only thing he had was this pick.

His usually straight brown hair stuck up and as he brushed it down with a bit of water and his hand, there was a bit of banging and noise from downstairs, the coffee shop he works in must be setting up. His brown eyes glanced out the window to see a pretty miserable day. The Apollo kids must've forgot to pay of Sector 1. 'I hope they pay them soon…' he muttered, pulling on jeans and his plaid shirt, rolling up the sleeves, grabbing his guitar and heading downstairs into the coffee shop below.

After his performance on stage, playing soft, calming music to get everybody's vibes up, he put his guitar down and headed outside, breathing in the fresh air. He decided to take a walk in attempt to take the coffee smell off him for a bit. Of course, it never really worked but going outside was good for you, I guess. He pulled out his bow and arrow and he slipped down an alley and headed into the forrest, bow raised, ready to attack. He shot a Harpy out of the air then hid behind a tree, knowing Harpies fly in groups. Of course, the usual herd of Harpies followed the one who had fallen, seeking revenge on the one that shot the arrow. He twisted around the tree and shot an arrow through a small gap in the greenery. It hit the Harpy with a thud and Liam ran, circling the group and occasionally letting an arrow fly loose through the wind, catching its target off guard and a perfect shot each time. It wasn't until a second ground flew down to see what the fuss was about. Liam's eyes grew wide. This had never happened before… Of course. The reaping. That was why it was so gloomy, Gaea controls whatever she wants on the Demigod Games reaping. This means… He started running, shooting arrows into the Harpies that followed him until there was too many to fight off. He swerved, dodging a tree my a millimetre and skidded to a halt. The Harpies cornered him and prowled around him. He pulled back his fist and punched one in the face. "If you want me… You've gotta come get me." He said, cooly, eyes narrowed even against the impossible odds he remained confident. Eventually, although he put up an incredible fight, Liam was defeated. The Harpies created a dome around him and gradually closed in, new Harpies filling in the holes where he had killed other ones. They all collapsed on top of him and shrieked "Liam O'Riley, you've been selected for the 74th Half-Blood games!"


	22. Janie Williams, Sector 11

Janie Williams bushed her brown bangs out of her face, only for them to fall over her blue eyes again. Her hair was dyed purple at the tips which went well with her pale skin. She was drawing designs for her Dad's company, Caedusus. She picked up her caedusus hairpin and slid it in her hair, pulling back the bangs from her left eye. She stood up and left her desk, pulling on her purple boots and walking into her house, she wore her white tank top and jean short so as not to stand out in the crowd. Especially not today.

Stealing an orange on the way, she entered her house. Her step-dad was sitting, reading the news in a grey suit waiting for her mum, Carolina, to finish making lunch.

"Hey, dad, where's Toby?" Janie asked as she started peeling her orange. Usually when mum's making food, he sticks around…

"He went outside for a while. Could you go get him? He hasn't had lunch yet." Jacob replied.

Janie paused but nodded "Yeah… of course." She picked up her brother's sword and walked outside. A couple of turned ones lumbered towards her but she dismissed them with a slice of her sword. She finally reached her brother and was about to tell him to come inside when a manticore jumped down in front of her from a rooftop. The strong, defined features on his human face, large lion body and a tail that shoot spikes. It's tail curled around and shot at her she quickly deflected it with the sword.

"T-Toby!" she shouted but he must've left. The manticore busied Janie with his tail while he prowled around her and finally pounced. Janie rolled and dodged him, then spun around. The manticore growled

"You have escaped us for too long, Janie Williams. You _will_ be taken in this year."

She shook her head slowly, concentrated on he target.

"That's where you're wrong." The manticore leaped over her, she kneeled down, lifted her sword and he exploded in golden dust all over her, she wiped it off her face, disgusted and turned to run home but a hippogriff blocked her path. She raised the sword again and her eyes widened.

"Hey…buddy," She said, nervously raising her sword.

"That wasn't you dad back there… was it?"

The hippogriff just squawked tilting its head and edging closer towards Janie. It lunged in and pecked her skin

"Ow!" she said and swiped with her sword, missing it's head. While she was distracted, another couple hippogriffs started circling around her until one scooped her up and started flying away. "Janie Williams, you have been chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, is there anything you'd like to say?" said the hippogriff. Janie squirmed, trying to get out of his grip.

"Let..me.._GO_!" struggled Janie until she was teleported away in a flash of light.


	23. Turk Pyxido, Sector 11

Turk Pyxido brushed his dark brown hair away from his dark blue eyes as he pushed his glasses on. He walked downstairs, skin covered by his blue trousers and long sleeved top. His mum smiled warmly at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Demigod Games, mum." Turk said, nervously glancing at one of the cameras in the room as he picked up a ham sandwich and took a bite.

His mother leaned against the kitchen counter. "Look what I found today." She said, pulling out a pure, white feather. Turk looked surprised. Birds don't usually hang around Sector 11, its filled with big buildings and not much space to move around in. They stay out in the woods of Sector 9.

"Wow, thats great, mum! But I've got to go meet up with Oriona." He said, cheerfully and he started to head out the door before his mum stopped him.

"Wait. I-it's for you. I knew you'd go to see your friend so… so I want you to have it. For good luck. And if you do get chosen, it can be your token." She looked at him, eyes scared for her son.

"I'll be fine, mum. I love you." Turk appreciated the gesture, and didn't care if he was being filmed.

"I love you too… But you're suicidal going out there!" She joked, softly as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug and pulling his short sword from his sheath, before going outside. Sneaking through back alleys and silently walking closer to the forest where he first met up with his best, and only, friend, Oriona. Eventually, once the fence was in sight, he felt a hot breath breathing behind him. He paused and shuddered. It felt inhuman. It couldn't even be an animal… He turned slowly around and sprung away, shocked. A Khalkotauroi was breathing down his neck, mechanical eyes bloodshot- if thats even possible. He raised his short sword but knew it was useless. He'd have to put his arm right into it's mouth to reach it's weak spot and that would just burn his arm off. He knew it was waiting for him to make his move… might as well make it already. He raised his sword higher and smacked it right down onto the automaton bull's head. It looked surprised and confused. Not very hurt, but confused. Turk tried using this to his advantage and ran.

He heard a crushing noise from the other side of the fence and cried out "Oriona!" turning around to try and see her. The Khalkotauroi slammed into his side, crushing him. He groaned as the robotic voice of the Khalkotauroi said

"Turk Pyxido, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games."

Turk looked half unconscious when the bright white light blinded him.


	24. Reilly Wiggin, Sector 12

Reilly Wiggin's dark red hair fell over her icy blue eyes as she plucked another apple out of a tree before throwing it behind her, landing on a pile of pears and apples with a soft thump. She looked behind her to see her twin brother, Justin, who was a couple rows away, picking grapes from vines like every other Dionysus' kid was. 'Oh well, means theres more other fruit for me to pick.' Reilly would always say to herself, wrapping her fingers around the purple cube on a chain her dad gave her. For some reason, he doesn't want her touching the grapes. Probably to put her in charge of all the other fruits, right? It didn't bother her all that much, though. Her black tank top and sweatshirt stretched while she plucked the fruits.

She finally decided she had picked enough fruit, gathered them up and started walking back home, passing her brother on the way.

He looked up at her and asked; "Oh, are you going?"

Reilly nodded "Yup. You coming too? It would be safer." Her brother gave one long, sad glance at all the ripe grapes he wouldn't be able to pick and she rolled her eyes, half in amusement and half in annoyance.

They carried their fruit towards their house, making way through the town. Reilly unwrapped her whip from around her wrist as they neared the outskirts of town, glancing around, making sure they weren't being followed. Her brother pulled out a small sword and held it in front of him, narrowing his eyes. A couple manticores sneaked out of the bushes and started circling them, tails pointed at the two, viciously. The first spike was shot, straight at Justin. Reilly intersected it with her whip, slapping it to the ground. Justin stepped back with fear, dropping the grapes he gathered. Reilly moved around him, grapes squashed underneath her sandals. Justin raised his sword- then immediately dropped it. He dodged the manticore and started to run away, wildly swinging his arms.

Reilly turned to watch him, shocked he abandoned her. "JUSTIN!?" She cried. The first manticore slammed into her side while her guard was down. "Reilly Wiggin, you've been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood games." And with those last few words, she was taken away by the flash of light.


	25. Harrison George, Sector 12

Harrison George was sitting on a chair in the orchard his step-dad owns, eating as many grapes as possible; but being a son of Dionysus, it wasn't too surprising. He brushed his curly black hair out of his big, brown eyes and looked around for his friend. If you saw him, the first things you'd say about Harrison was that he was incredibly short, even for a 12 year old, and had a large leaf pinned to his white shirt that was tucked into his black shorts. That leaf was Harrison's token, he found it when he was only five with his best friend Sam.

"Hey, save some grapes for the rest of the sector!" Sam joked, walking over to where Harrison sat, his shaggy brown hair pulled away from his face.

"Fine." He stuff three into his mouth, chewed them up and spit out the seeds at his friend jokingly.

"Harrison?" A quiet voice attempted to shout. Harrison turned to his step sister;

"Oh, hey Billie. Where are mum and Jay?" Billie froze when she saw Sam and ran clumsily into their house, her brown curly hair bouncing behind her. Sam looked at Harrison and shrugged.

"You should probably see what she wants." Harrison nodded and walked into their large house, which was covered in ivy. Inside, he saw Billie curled up into a ball with her book in her hand. His mother, Grace, turned and laughed, curly black hair falling softly around her face.

"Oh so Billie _did_ find you! She wouldn't tell us a thing."

Harrison nodded and said "So what's up?"

His step-dad, Jay, walked in with his usual dark grey business suit fitted around his muscles.

"Could you take the grapes into the market? Gracie picked them for the sector today." Harrison simply nodded. He took the crate through a dark alley towards the market, getting tired just carrying it, when two harpies flew down and perched onto a tree near him. He stubbled backwards, dropping the crate of grapes.

"N-n-no p-please," he stuttered, backing away 'til his back was against a wall. The harpies just sat there, watching him.

Two more flew down in front of him. Only watching. Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore and ran towards his house, screaming. One of the harpies flew down and scooped him up with her arms. He made a horrible screeching noise before the harpy said in a high pitched, scratchy voice; "Harrison George, you have been chosen for the 74th Half-Blood Games."


	26. Apartments and Escorts

_(A/N Sorry I know it's boring and short but I had to do it to carry on to the Chariots then Interviews. Think of it as a teaser? I hope you like it anyways)_

**THE APARTMENTS AND ESCORTS**

The taunting building of the apartments leered closer to each Tribute.

**Sector 1:**

"Oh, this is so exciting. I see the tributes before anyone else in Olympus!" Squealed Amorette Elektra, Sector 1's famous escort. Her blonde hair bundled up in a beehive and golden dress sticking out all around her.

"Technically we're in Olympus. And we saw each other before you did." Emily piped up, with an eyebrow raised.

Amorette frowned slightly and started explaining the rules "No fighting before the games, you guys have an equal chance of winning right now and will stay that way until the audience sees you. When the audience see's you, be charming. Be irresistible. It's the best way Sector 1 gets sponsors. Play nice." Amorrete moved to the side, allowing them to leave the train.

Bruce glanced up at the building, being the first people there, there was no one to follow. However, Emily didn't seem to have a problem with that. She stepped out of the train and walked to the apartments, confidently, like they were just going there to visit a friend, not that the place she was walking to was where we would stay for a week before fighting 22 other people to the death. Bruce quickly caught up with her, not wanting to be left behind.

**Sector 2:**

Chevy Eternity, Sector 2's escort bustled into the carriage where Olivia and Drake were sitting. She glanced out the window as the train came to a halt. Her brown hair braided neatly and wore a tight, aqua blue dress.

"Okidoke. So, no fighting before the games, romance is always interesting and be cool, alright guys? Sector 2 is the cool, collected district. Even in the games. Alright, out you go!" Chevy chirped happily as the two walked outside, towards the apartments in silence.

**Sector 3:**

Creedence Zion stepped into the carriage, black hair strung up and braided into star patterns.

Katrina and Cody paused their catching up and stared at her, in annoyance.

"You guys are friends? Great. More sponsors. Could you be in love?"

Katrina just stared and Cody blushed, looking away.

"Fine, fine. Unfortunately I have to go over rules until Sector 2 gets their butts into the apartment already," Creedence said, pausing to look out the window. "So 1, no fighting until the games start, 2, Don't make enemies or else they'll have it out for you and that sorta sucks. 3, try not to freak people out too much. In the games, you kinda have to base stereotypes of Sectors to people 'cause you don't have much time to get to know them."

Creedence finally stepped aside and Katrina and Cody walked to the apartments.

**Sector 4:**

Shayama frowned, watching Ryder as he looked out the window.

"…Do you mind?" Ryder said, annoyed, turning to her.

"No." She replied simply.

Daxx Dragos walked into the carriage and looked out the window impatiently. Daxx explained the rules, grumpily, before allowing them to leave to the apartments.

**Sector** **5:**

Amber and Brian sat in silence till their escort, Lovelle Manda, practically skipped into the room, her two pink plaits bouncing behind her and flowery dress bouncing around her legs.

"Hi guys! Okay so no fighting before the games because then you could get a boo-boo and that'd be bad-bad!" Lovelle said, sickly sweet. "Don't be a meanie, ok? Then someone might be a meanie back in the games! Alrighty, you can go to the apartments now!" Lovelle said, stepping aside and the two stood up to see their apartments.

"Pink doesn't suit you." Amber muttered to Lovelle as she passed her.

**Sector 6: **

Kennedy and Percy were just recovering from learning they were both reaped when Jag Kazz walked in with a grin. "Hey. So usually I don't have to explain the rules to you. You're smart enough to know not to make any enemies, right? Yeah, well you can go then." He said with a smirk as the two left the train, planning how to get one of them to win.

**Sector 7:**

Adara was chewing her lip nervously and rewiring a lightbulb she saw that was flickering and Riley was watching her, unsure of what else to do.

Ajax Braulio walked into the carriage and smiled when he saw Adara fiddling with the lightbulb. "That seems about right." He said, chuckling." Ok, no fighting with anyone before the demigod-games and no making enemies. I'm sure you guys are pretty cool so stay that way in interviews. Alright, you can go." Ajax said, stepping aside to let them pass.

**Sector 8:**

Akakia fidgeted uncomfortably and Affonso looked up when Tulip Pippin stumbled into the carriage.

"Uh, hi! Um so Sector 7 tributes haven't gotten inside the apartments yet so- uh, don't make enemies and um no fighting before the games. Ok, you can go…" Her long, blonde hair brushing past her shoulder and green dress cut off at her knees.

**Sector 9: **

Pathea sat in the corner, arms crossed and bored. Nyx Zabrina walked in calmly, dark blue dress flowing to her ankles and dark hair covering her ears.

"Hey. I'm Nyx. Not like the goddess of night, ok? It's just a name. And I'm not Styx either. I'm your escort and mentor and I'm supposed to be serving as a distraction until Sector 8 has gotten into the apartments. So, don't make any enemies and don't hurt anyone. It's foul play and the Mountain doesn't take kindly to that. Ok, you can go."

**Sector 10:**

Oriona and Liam tried to make small talk until Kukua Huxley, their escort stepped onto the carriage. "Oh, good, you're talking! So the rules are pretty basic don't make enemies and don't hurt anyone. Ok? Off you go! Kukua smiled, allowing them to leave to the apartment.

**Sector 11: **

Janie stared out the window, nose pressed against the glass and Turk stared out the window next to her. Leviathan Lorcan walked in, green suit and matching shoes.

"Hihi!" Leviathan started with a grin as he went over the rules with them both before allowing them to pass to the apartments.

**Sector 12:**

Ivory Hurricane stepped onto the carriage, dark, purple hair braided into flower patterns and long white dress shimmered around her white, flat shoes. Harrison was sitting, curled up in his seat and Reilly was offering him comfort when Ivory started to explain the rules. "…and I don't think I need to mention the, um bedroom requirements? As in, no sleeping with each other?" Ivory finished, stepping aside.

Reilly frowned "No, you didn't need to mention that at all." She got up, offering a hand to Harrison and they both left, the last tributes.


	27. The Chariot Rides

**CHARIOT RIDES**

_Sector 1: Emily and Bruce_

Emily and Bruce waved at the crowds, her hand squeezed his comfortingly, knowing he was nervous while she blew kisses into the crowds, blonde hair flying back behind her.

She wore a sparkly golden cloak that flew behind her with black starry markings all the way down over her matching sparkly, long, golden dress that pooled around her bare feet. Gold hoop earrings pierced in her ear, lips dark red.

He wore a black suit with golden markings around the collar, cuffs and jacket, another identical cloak, except shorter, was wrapped around him.

_Sector 2: Olivia and Drake_

Olivia stepped onto the chariot, desperately trying to tug her bikini top down further but stopped once she saw herself on the holograms, instead moving her hair over the top. The mermaid tail tugged around her legs, creating an image of water flowing around her.

Drake looked her up and down before smirking "Nice." He said simply as he stood up onto the chariot next to her, shirtless with swimming shorts on that also created the watery illusion.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Yeah, thanks."

"Aren't you going to say 'you too'?'" Drake said, grinning cockily into the crowds as their chariot started to move.

"No, definitely not." Olivia retorted, between her teeth as she smiled, waving to the crowds.

_Sector 3: Katrina and Cody_

Katrina leant back in the chariot, hair plaited and her eyes shadowed to bring out her eyes and short black dress with a veil brushed behind her head.

"Cody!" She said, relieved to see him again and hugged him. "These stylists are mental."

He chuckled and stood up in a plain black suit with his arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder as the chariot started to move, they didn't change their position for a while, allowing the audience to see them, until Katrina moved away to wave at the crowd and Cody sheepishly waved as well.

_Sector 4: Shayama and Ryder_

Shayama and Ryder's chariot started to move. She was dressed in a silver sleeveless dress with a silver helmet over her head and silver sword in her hand. Ryder wore a red robe and red armour all over except with a blue sword.

Shayama waved to the crowds and confidently raised her sword into the air, triumphantly.

_Sector 5: Amber and Brian_

Amber leant on Brian in her pink sandals and short faded-pink dress with darker pink heart shaped markings and Brian stood in a faded red suit and pure white shirt.

"Ugh, these stylists have no idea what they're doing. I mean, obviously I can pull anything off but, poor you." Amber said, tugging on her ponytail as their chariot started to move.

_Sector 6: Kennedy and Percy_

Percy linked fingers with Kennedy and with a sigh, the chariot started to move. Kennedy was wearing a baby blue dress that wrapped around her legs and gathered a couple inches below her thigh, unevenly. Her hair loosely flying in the wind. Percy was wearing a matching suit that he rolled up his arms to his elbows and they held hands away from the view of the crowd, waving and smiling.

_Sector 7: Adara and Riley_

Adara tucked her short orange hair behind her ear and stepped onto the chariot in a black, leathery catsuit with fiery patterns drawn on her hands. She fidgeted with the tool belt strapped around her waist and pulled out a hammer from the belt.

Riley wore a similar jumpsuit, tool belt strapped over his shoulder then diagonally under his arm.

"… Good luck." Adara said to Riley when the chariot started to move.

Riley looked confused at first but nodded. "Good luck."

_Sector 8: Akakia and Affonso_

Akakia flicked her short, blonde hair out of her face and brushed her long, tropical orange dress and it rippled like a stream. She stepped on to the chariot, careful not to scuff her orange sandals. Affonso smiled half nervously and half politely. He wore an orange silk shirt, black jeans and black, smart, shoes.

"We… we have to wave, right?" Affonso said, focused on breathing steadily as the cart rolled forwards.

Akakia stared out at the crowd in wonder, totally distracted "Wh…huh?"

"Wave." Hissed Affonso as he started to wave to the crowds

"Oh! Right." Akakia's eyes shone as she waved to the crowds.

_Sector 9: Pathea_

Pathea stood alone in the chariot and closed her eyes for a moment before the chariot started to move. She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead, ignoring the applause she was getting.

She wore a long silver dress with a small owl hair clip, pulling hair away from her face.

_Sector 10: Oriona and Liam_

Oriona stood on the chariot, hands on the front, leaning forwards and looking around in wonder, short black hair flying backwards while holding a harp to symbolise her father and pure white toga type dress and white sandals.

Liam stood almost behind her in a white suit that had a yellowish tinge to it when lights shone on him, to symbolise the sun.

_Sector 11: Janie and Turk_

Janie stepped onto the chariot just as it was about to move, regaining balance in the nick of time with a grin. She wore a white minidress with angel type wings that looked like they sprouted from her back, purple tinges to match her hair.

Turk helped her up and smiled a little then turned to the crowds, in his white toga and winged helmet on his head, he lifted a spear into the air.

_Sector 12: Harrison and Reilly_

Harrison chewed his lip nervously and shuffled from foot to foot in his dark purple suit with green lining around it.

Reilly stepped onto the chariot next to him, poker face on and dressed in a long, wine red dress with green vines wrapping fashionably around her and through her hair that was braided into two plaits.


	28. Interviews

_(A/N SORRY I submitted the wrong one at first . Sorry Riley Jones and Affonso Tripoli, here's your interviews)_

**PLEASE LOOK THROUGH THE INTERVIEWS AND PICK OUT WHO YOUR CHARACTER WOULD WANT TO ALLY WITH AND SEND IT TO ME IN A REVIEW/PM, THANKS!**

* * *

**Interviews**

Thalia, the comedy muse, opened the show, bright lights easily finding her face and highlighting her outfit. Her fingers curled around her usual gold-painted comic mask, while she wore silver boots and a plain silver dress covered in ivy. The ivy also climbed up her neck and around into a crown.

"Welcome back, everyone!" she laughed, and waved to the audience as they screamed with delight.

"My name is Thalia, the comedy muse, and I'm here to host the interviews for the 74th annual Demigod Games!" A roar came from the crowd- no, literally a roar. The audience mainly consisted of monsters. "I'm joined here today with 23 half-bloods who are about to fight against the odds. Many demigods are able to kill monsters but in this arena they will be fighting one after another, also having to watch out for other demigods, because once they reach the arena, it's everyone for themselves. So, let us welcome our first guest with gusto! Emily Scott from Sector 1!"

**Sector 1 Female, Emily Scott**

The crowd cheered and catcalled as Emily walked onto the stage, winking in the direction of the catcalls. She steadily walks, even in the black, high heeled ankle boots and tight, short, sleeveless dress. Her ear was still stinging, from when it was re-pierced to fit in the second studded, golden earring, while her golden locket rested against her chest. Her hair, tied up into a ponytail, bounced slightly as she walked, and the golden strands braided into it glistened in the stage lights. She had dark red lipstick on, and her eyelashes were golden and black. She sat down in the chair next to Thalia.

"Hello-" Emily started at the same time as Thalia said "So-" they laughed and Thalia said simply;

"Well, we're both daughters of Zeus, it's not much of a surprise we want the first word in." Emily rolled her eyes and complained;

"But that's not fair, you did the intro!"

Thalia laughed. "Well that's true, I guess. Maybe if you win, you can do the introduction next year… Lets get serious for a second," Thalia started, leaning closer to Emily. "What's your secret? Your whole sector's secret. There seems to be an unlimited supply of healthy tributes, ready to get their hands dirty. Where do they come from?"

Emily raised her eyebrow and said skeptically; "Please don't tell me I have to explain the birds and the bees to you in front of everyone."

Thalia shook her head and smiled. "I said be serious."

Emily paused, drawing silence from the audience like her mentors trained her to. "How our sectors stay young and healthy; It's because of the games. People die too fast, so it pressures people to live faster, meaning more babies. This world isn't sunshine and rainbows. It's a terrible place and it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. Nobody is going to hit as hard as life. But it isn't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward."

Thalia nodded, thoughtfully, before remembering she was on live and chuckled nervously. A timer beeped on the wall and Emily looked up.

"It was nice to meet you, Thalia." She said, waving to the audience and walking backstage. Thalia stood up and gave a toothy smile.

"Hasn't that girl got a load of cheek?"

**Sector 1 Male, Bruce O'Ryan**

Bruce walked onto the stage in black pants and jacket with golden highlights and a simple white shirt. His blond hair was spiked up in a flame pattern. He gave the crowd a modest smile and sat down next to Thalia.

"Hi there, Bruce! How are you finding the Capitol?" She said, cheerfully, expecting a confidant answer from the Sector 1 male.

He only shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. Too busy thinking about the fight to the death, you know?"

Thalia looked surprised but snorted in amusement. "So… so I understand you sacrificed yourself for your friend? I'm sure he's very grateful."

Bruce nodded "Yeah, I didn't really think about it… I haven't even known him for a year, yet but I wouldn't hesitate to do it again." he replied.

"Because he means a lot to you? Or because you think you'll win?" Thalia questioned.

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not a classic Sector 1 guy, ok? I'm Hades' son. So, no. I don't think I'm going to win. But I can hope."

The buzzer signalled it was time for him to go backstage so he stood and left with a wave to the crowd.

**Sector 2 Female, Olivia Emery**

Olivia walked out onto the stage, eyes wide, her dark ocean blue dress shimmering in the spotlights; hugged her curves and loose around her feet, it gave her enough freedom to walk. Her hair flowed around her shoulders, seashell token pulling back enough hair to show her pretty face off more. Clean of makeup as usual, Olivia sat down next to Thalia, crossing her hands politely in her lap.

"So, Olivia, I understand you're an exceptional fisher. Can you tell us what it's like to have to get up so early and have to gut fish-" Olivia shook her head.

"Let me stop you right there, Thalia, I don't gut the fish, I just… catch them."

Thalia smiled, "Fair enough, fair enough. So, tell me, how are you finding the great Olympus Mountain?"

Olivia paused. "Well it's definitely fancier than I'm used to. I think the most casual clothing I have in my room here was at least 100 Drachma- which is probably how much my house is worth." Olivia looked surprised to hear some laughs.

Thalia smiled sympathetically. "You don't look like you're used to being in the spotlight. Are there no plays for you take part in, in Two?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not really a showy type of girl. I thought my stylist was going a little too far with this dress.. It's beautiful! But if I have to wear a bow or ribbons later…"

Thalia giggled. "Let's hope you don't have to wear a bow in the games."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I'll kill people with my imported laces."

The audience erupted into laughter as she and Thalia argued over whether turning a lace bow into a bow that you could fire arrows out of was possible. They finally settled on agreeing that while shooting arrows out of a lace bow wouldn't be possible, you might be able to shoot sewing needles, when the timer beeped and Olivia gathered her dress and left the stage.

**Sector 2 Male, Drake Mabuz**

Drake jogged onto the stage, his dark blue suit's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and black shirt hung loosely off his chest. His dark hair spiked and curved to the side and bright green eyes searched through the crowd, grinning at certain members of the audience who cheered exceptionally loud. As Drake sat down, the crowd was still roaring, he laughed and put his index finger to his lips, jokingly suggesting for them to quieten down.

"Well, well! You seem popular with the crowds tonight!" Thalia said, laughing.

Drake shrugged and leant back in his chair, comfortably "What can I say? They must like my charmingly good looks." He said, winking.

"Oh, is that what it was? Not very surprising that they cheer for me, every year then, is it?" Thalia joked, easily. "So do you have a job in 2?"

Drake paused "Well… no, we don't need the money all that much. My great-grandmother won when she was 15 and hated spending money… so she didn't, and we got the rest."

Thalia nodded "And you're 17, correct? Only two years older than your great-grandmother was. Are you ready?"

Drake sighed, "It would've been nice to have another year to train but my mum was getting fed up of supporting me so I finally went in. Besides, what's better training than the Half-Blood games?" He asked, earning a roar of approval from the crowd before the timer went off and Drake exited the stage.

**Sector 3 Female, Katrina Jones**

Katrina rushed on stage, grin plastered on her face because she was just joking with Cody. Her electric blue dress flickered as she walked, creating the illusion of souls reaching out, trying to escape and swirl around her dress, up the collar and down the robe. Under the collar was her usual necklace token, bouncing against her neck with every step.

"Hey, sorry, I was talking to the boy in my district. We're friends."

Thalia smiled "Oh, well isn't that sweet. How d'you know each other?"

"Oh, for ages. I don't remember a time we weren't together. I wouldn't want to remember a time like that, anyway." replied Katrina with a shrug.

"So… do you mind me asking how you got those scars?" Her stylists didn't try to hide them with the short sleeves and cheeks clean of makeup.

Katrina chewed on her lip, thinking how her mother would act if she told on her… Well, she might never have to find out. "My mother doesn't believe in 'going easy' so, while she trained me to ward off the monsters Olympus invades us with," Thalia looked slightly taken aback at her boldness but Katrina continued "she used to hit me and cut me. Shaping me into what I am now."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Thalia asked "And.. What are you?"

Katrina smirked "A lean, mean, fighting machine." She said and both girls smiled before the timer went off and Katrina left the stage.

**Sector 3 Male, Cody Shallaner**

Cody walked on in a black tux and electric blue tie and handkerchief, to match Katrina.

He smiled nervously at the crowd, waving a little then sitting down.

"So, I heard you and Katrina are close? So… How close exactly are you two?" Thalia asked, earning a hoot from the audience and raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. Nothing like that, Thalia. We're just friends, promise." Cody replied, a small smile on his face.

"Alright, alright, fine. So Katrina expressed some… difficulties with her family. Is your family dysfunctional?"

Cody winced painfully when hearing about her family "No, my family isn't anything like that. We have no financial problems or anything. In fact, you interviewed my dad, Joe Shallaner, 20 years ago."

Thalia smiled "Oh? Really? Hm, interesting so did you try and get chosen? To continue the family name or something?"

Cody frowned slightly and said a simple 'no' before the timer went off and Cody left the stage with a wave.

**Sector 4 Female, Shayama Ellis**

Shayama walked confidently on stage, her golden dress swishing around her knees, golden stilettos hitting the wooden floor with a click and spikes sticking out of them, giving her a deadly edge. Her makeup made her cheeks and eyelids slightly paler, lips darker. She blew a kiss into the crowd and sat down on the chair, getting comfortable easily.

"Hi, Thalia." Shayama said, resting her arms on her lap.

"Hi Shayama! Isn't it a splendid day?" Thalia replied with a laugh.

"Oh well I wouldn't know, would I?" Shayama said, looking straight into the crowd.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not allowed to go outside…" Shayama said bluntly with a raised eyebrow, as if it was the stupidest thing ever to ask. She's not very good at making friends that way.

"Uh… sure. Sorry about that? So, um, how is your life in 4? What'd your family like?" Thalia asked, trying to change topic.

"Well, I don't have one. I live with my friend and, umm his family. Never knew where my mother went, don't know if my dad cares. All I know is that I'm defiantly Ares' kid. Instinct, you know?" The timer buzzed before Thalia could answer and Shayama left the stage.

**Sector 4 Male, Ryder Smith**

Ryder stepped onto the stage in a blue tux, red tie and shoes. He sat down in the chair, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, hey." He said with a small smile.

"Hi there, how you doing in Olympus so far, Ryder?" Thalia said, smiling.

"Oh, its ok." He said simply with a shrug.

Thalia laughed a little and said "Really? It's just 'ok'? Usually we get more of a reaction. But, I'll bite, why is it only 'ok'?"

Ryder sighed "It's just not home."

Thalia nodded "Yeah, I guess. Most people like it here because it _isn't_ home, though."

"Then they probably don't like their house, huh?" Ryder said, looking up at her in the corner of his eyes.

Thalia shook her head, wistfully. "No, I guess they don't. Do you have a family back at 4, then?"

Ryder stiffened "No. I don't. Don't talk about my family…"

Thalia was confused at his sudden mood change but before she could change the subject, the buzzer went off and Ryder left.

**Sector 5 Female, Amber Jennings**

Amber plastered a fake smile on her face, her long, red dress flowed around her ankles and over her red stilettos. As she walked, her blonde hair bouncing over her silver sash that hung over her dress. She started blowing kisses into the crowd, laughing happily at their applause and stepping closer to the edge of the stage. Eventually everything calmed down and Amber walked over to the chair next to a rather bored looking Thalia.

"You guys are fun!" Giggled Amber sweetly, earning a cheer.

Thalia laughed lightly 'Mmm, yeah they sure are a wonderful audience. They are every year!"

Amber smiled "Then I guess we'll have to come by every year! And I could replace you, Thalia!"

Thalia gritted her teeth in annoyance. "That's only if you don't get brutally murdered in the Games."

Amber barely noticed Thalia had said anything but continued to talk about hosting. "Just as long as I don't have to wear the same dress as you. I mean… Silver? Really? It's sooo uncool. Who wears silver these days anyway? Like, no one! Helloo fashion police."

Thalia frowned, glanced up at the timer and flicked her wrist, making it run out of time and Thalia ushered Amber off stage with a glare.

**Sector 5 Male, Brian Holtzowr**

Brian stepped smartly onto the stage, showing off his bright pink suit with pure white cuffs, shoes, shirt and tie. He sat on the chair next to Thalia with a grin and crossed his legs.

"Hi there, Brian. Can you tell us about Sector 5? Due to the stereotypes, I'm assuming your job is… maybe a stylist? Do you work in a clothes shop?"

Brian shook his head "No, but you're on the right track."

Thalia frowned for a minute, thinking, then grinned "Hairdresser?"

Brian nodded "But not all 5 guys are like that, ok? I bet so many Sector 5 guys have tried to persuade you that we're not all girly. Otherwise, how would we stay a sector?" He said, obviously referring to Sector 13 that got destroyed because Hestia was playing too nice and became empty.

Thalia shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the topic change. "Um, so tell us about your token? Its a really interesting piece of equipment." She said, turning back to see a hologram of his token, turning around for everyone to view.

"Uh, yeah, sure. It's just something Aphrodite gave me, my mum. It's design is really detailed…" He said, trailing off, thinking about how many times it had saved his life.

"Well sure it's pretty and all, Brian but I was talking about how it can give you a forcefield.." Thalia said, snapping him out of his day dream.

Brian blushed, being caught daydreaming about bluebirds. "Yeah, you just have to tug on the body of the bird. But don't pull it off the string 'cause I usually have it around my neck."

The timer buzzed and Brian walked out quickly with another glance at the hologram 'how did they know so much about his token?' he thought to himself.

**Sector 6 Female, Kennedy Wright**

Kennedy's black hair flowed over her long, blood, red dress with a cut up the side, to her thigh and black stilettos clicked on the wooden stage.

"Wow, Kennedy you look fantastic!" Thalia exclaimed.

Kennedy giggled "Really? Thank you! You too."

"So, I heard you and Percy, the other boy from your district, are brother and sister?"

"Yup, that's true. We found out we were both chosen at the same time. It was so nice of Gaea to reap us at the same time. How generous." Kennedy said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Thalia hesitated, glancing at the crowd nervously, wondering if they'd like the joke or hate it before they erupted into laughter. Thalia sighed with obvious relief.

"So I guess you two will ally with each other?"

Kennedy nodded "Yup, that's the plan. We sorta have a no-murdering-eachother policy in our family. Makes sense, huh?"

Thalia laughed "Yes, it most certainly does make sense. But have you ever considered what would happen if it came down to just you and your brother? Would you be able to kill him?"

Kennedy frowned "Gods, that's pretty dark, Thalia. No, I haven't thought about it. There wasn't any reason to think about it before we were reaped and now I only have time to distract myself. Strategies and possible arenas are all I think about. Not killing my big brother."

The timer on the wall buzzed and Kennedy got up and walked off the stage.

**Sector 6 Male, Percy Wright**

Percy stepped up into the spotlights in a white tuxedo, waving cheerfully to the crowds before sitting down in the chair next to Thalia, running his fingers through his hair.

"So, Kennedy tells me you have a no-killing-eachother policy in your family." Thalia said with a grin.

"Oh, we do? Oops." Percy replied with a laugh.

Thalia smiled "You killed her already?"

Percy gave a 'what can you do?' type shrug and a smirk.

"So do you miss home? You have a job back in 4?"

"Well I can't really say I don't miss my family on live tv, but I have to say I miss the safeness of home. And I do have a job… I had a job, I guess. I was a software manager for Microsoft. My dad is co-chairman of the company." Percy said, bored, like he'd said it a million times- he probably had.

"Oh, that sounds like a pretty high-paying job. Much be a babe-magnet in your Sector, huh?"

Percy snorted in amusement "Please. Maybe in Sector 5, but not with Athena girls. They're far too stubborn for any of those games."

Thalia laughed. "You're probably right, Athena girls are too smart."

"You see my problem then. I haven't got anyone to call me seaweed brain." He said, remembering the things written on Annabeth's Laptop (Daedalus's), leaving Thalia confused 'till the timer buzzed and Percy left the stage.

**Sector 7 Female, Adara Sparks**

Adara stumbled slightly onto the stage, quickly regaining her balance she stands straight up again, showing off her sleeveless, orange dress that splits into different shades of yellow and red as she walks. She had matching eyeshadow and a gold charm bracelet jingled on her wrist. Her fiery hair bounced while it was up in a low fishtail bun. She sat down in the chair next to Thalia with a smile.

"Hey Adara, you look very fiery tonight! Don't set the audience on fire, ok?"

Adara smiled "Oh, I would never. That would just be too rude."

"So, do you miss anyone or anything from home?" Thalia asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course I miss my three little brothers, Drake, Daniel and Dwayne. I miss my mum and my best friend, Henry. I'm also wasting time here because I'm not building anything… I mean, I re-wired the lamp in my room because it was flickering and took my bed apart to make it bouncier with the springs from the sofa. Then I got some extra blankets and made the sofa comfy again. But... thats all.

Thalia looked surprised and laughed. "Well, I can't say it's the first time a Hephaestus kid fixed something in their apartment but they never did _this_ much."

Adara shrugged, "I'm a busy girl, that's all."

"Sure, it takes a lot to do a lot. Anyway, are you excited for the games?" Thalia asked, routinely.

Adara narrowed her eyes and answered sarcastically "Sure, I'm _soo_ looking forward to dying and killing people and having sick and twisted people watch it on tv as entertainment. Also, you know what will be a blast? My friends and family being forced to watch it all. Every moment."

Thalia looked down at her hands guiltily and the timer went off. Adara stood up quickly and left the stage.

**Sector 7 Male, Riley Jones**

Riley stepped onto the stage confidently in a black suit with red, orange and gold accents.

"Hey Thalia!" Riley said, grinning and waving to the crowd. "How are you?"

Thalia chuckled "I'm fine, but I'm the one who's supposed to be interviewing _you_, Big shot."

Riley laughed "I was just being polite!" and he sat in the chair, leaning backwards.

"Alright, so what do you think about your chances in the games?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, well we haven't really seen everyone else's strengths yet so I don't think I can make a judgement yet but… Don't underestimate me. I can be very surprising."

Thalia smiled "I'm sure you can be. So, do you miss your family?"

"Well I'd be a pretty horrible brother and son if I said no. Hi Zoey, Tripp and Mum. I _do_ miss you guys!" Riley waved to the camera.

"I'm sure they miss you too."

"Yeah, they're probably falling apart without me." Riley said, chuckling. "And my boss is probably mad at me for not being at work. Good on ya Mr Hopson!"

Thalia smiled "Sounds like you were really close to the people you knew."

"Well… Im not too sure about Mr Hopson, but yeah."

The timer buzzed and with a final wave, Riley left the stage.

**Sector 8 Female, Akakia Bay**

Akakia walked on the stage, orange dress swishing around her knees with each step in her orange dress, held by a single strap. She walked to her seat and sat down a little too heavily.

'Well, hello, Miss Bay, I think your stylist has done a particularly good job with this dress! Do you take note of clothes?" Thalia asked

Akakia licked her lips nervously, "I-if you're looking for clothing tips, I'd go to Brian or Amber b-because I'd just tell you to wear flowers." She looked out at the audience and squirmed in her seat.

Thalia smiled "Well maybe I have. That doesn't mean I don't value your opinion also."

Akakia nodded "But dresses are such a typical girl thing. What have you talked about to the guys?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow "I'm supposed to be the one interviewing _you. _Not the other way around."

Akakia shrugged, "Ok then, interview me."

Thalia smiled, "Right. What's your family like?"

Akakia paused, "Well, I live with my best friend and her parents… because my dad left me. But before he left he gave me a gold hair band. I wish I had it on now." she said, motioning to her thick blonde hair that was stuck in place down, surrounding her neck.

Thalia's eyes softened "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Most people would kill to live with their best friend. But I guess it's different for you..."

Akakia nodded and gave a thin smile, "Well I guess I _do _have to kill to go back to live with my best friend."

Thalia looked confused "So.. you don't want to live in the mansion on Victor Village?"

Akakia sighed. "I don't care where I live. I just want to be with Anastasia.."

The buzzer signalled time to go so she got up with a mournful look and walked off the stage.

**Sector 8 Male, Affonso Tripoli**

Affonso walked on in an orange suit with tropical red markings all over it and a sky blue shirt to contrast.

"Wow! Colourful, aren't you?" Thalia said, smiling.

Affonso nodded "Yeah, good thing I'm not colour blind I guess. Then I'd never be able to see plants blossom either!"

"So, I saw your triangle pendant you were wearing." A hologram appeared, showing off his golden pendant to the world. "Why is it special to you?" Thalia asked, curiously.

"Well.. my-my girlfriend gave it to me." Affonso stuttered.

"Oh, that's sweet. I'm sure she's missing you." Thalia said, ready to move onto a new topic.

"… no. I'm not sure she is." Affonso shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why not?" Thalia frowned, glancing at the audience.

"B-because she's dead. She was reaped last year." Affonso looked at his hands, scared. The buzzer signalled his time was up and muttered a 'goodbye' to Thalia and waved to the crowd as he walked out.

Thalia stood after he left and sighed "What a soldier that boy is."

**Sector 9 Female, Pathea Rider**

"Aaaannnd now! The _only_ tribute from Sector 9; Pathea Rider!" Thalia says, happily walking around the stage.

Pathea walked onto the stage, smiling confidently, her sparkly silver dress flowing down to her ankles and gathered around her matching high heeled shoes. Her long brown hair was loose and in curls, Pathea sat down and looked directly, confidently into the crowd.

Thalia looked her up and down and laughed lightly "Well, would you look at that. Silver, silver!" she said, motioning to her own dress and Pathea's

Pathea nodded slowly. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

"So, is it lonely in your apartment? Without any other demigods?" Thalia asked. Pathea turned to her and said simply;

"I like being alone. It helps me think." Thalia nodded.

"I can understand that. So the girls from your sector are skilled hunters, meaning they can fight _really_ well. Is this true for you, too?"

Pathea smiled slyly "Why don't you wait a couple more days and you'll find out?" Thalia laughed.

"So, anything at home you miss? From sector 9?"

Pathea paused. "Well.. I have a brother. He visits sometimes but what I miss is The Hunt."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there will be enough things to hunt once you get into the Games."

The timer beeped and Pathea stood up, her dress shimmering as she walked backstage.

**Sector 10 Female, Oriona Kalevi**

Oriona walked on the stage in a golden toga type dress and golden sandals. Her dark hair was pulled back into a very small plait, due to her hair being so short. Oriona sat down in the chair next to Thalia, waving nervously to the crowd and cameras.

"Hey Oriona, how are you holding up?" Thalia asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'm ok. Theres lots of music in Olympus Mountain so… You know, pretty calming for an Apollo kid."

"I guess so. Would it be even more calming if there was a target practise for bow and arrows?"

Oriona nodded enthusiastically "That would be incredible." 'But sort of false comfort…' she thought, but was wise not to say.

"I understand that you're friends with another tribute here. Is it Liam?" Thalia asked.

"Uh.. no, I never really talked to Liam. It's someone from another Sector. You haven't interviewed him yet. It's Turk from 11. We met at the fence that separates our Sectors." She said, seeing no reason as the not reveal this information now. They weren't going to ever meet at the fence again, if they were lucky, only one of them will live. "We met up with each other daily for years. Only now have we been able to meet without a fence in the way."

Thalia looked interested "Really? Do lots of people do that?"

Oriona frowned slightly but covered it up "No. I never saw anyone else at the fence, just us."

The timer buzzed and Oriona got up and left with a cheerful smile and rushed away before she said anything she shouldn't.

**Sector 10 Male, Liam O'Riley**

Liam walked on in a gold tuxedo with silver markings all over the tux and silver shoes and tie. His brown hair spiked up with gel and her gave a small wave to the crowd as he sat down.

"Hey Liam, I understand you're a guitarist? Is that just a hobby or a job?" Thalia asked, showing the information she already knew.

"Umm… I don't really have time for just hobbies, so yeah it's a job. I play in a coffee shop below my apartment so thats basically why I permanently smell like coffee and cakes." He replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh, you have an apartment? Any room mates or family there?" Thalia asked, knowing there was no record of family in his file.

"No, I live alone. My apartment isn't big enough, even if I wanted a room mate." Answered Liam, simply.

"So… what happened to your family?" Thalia asked, egging him on.

"Don't ask me. I was abandoned 'cause my family didn't have enough food or money for me. All they left me was a guitar pick, my token." Liam replied, not bothering to hide anything. They'd find out anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Thalia said sadly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I don't remember them anyway." Liam said when the timer went off and he got up and went backstage.

**Sector 11 Female, Janie Williams**

Janie walked on stage in a light green dress that shimmered while she walked and reached down to her ankles. She also wore a sparkly silver belt that hung around her waist with matching silver flats.

She sat down next to Thalia and smiled sweetly, crossing her legs.

"Hi, Janice. How are you liking Olympus Mountain?"

"Oh, um it's Janie and it seems alright so far. I'm pretty excited to see what happens in training though."

"Oh, sorry Janie. Why are you excited for training?"

"Well, it's just not very exciting to watch on the tv but everyone there looks either terrified or exhilarated. I want to feel what they feel. You know, if I have to…"

Thalia nodded "Ok, cool. So, do you miss home?"

"Course I do. I didn't get to finish off the meeting room design I was making for my dad." Janie said, sidetracked.

"Oh yeah, you're dad is Jacob Williams from Caedusus, right? Well what's it like working for your own dad?" Thalia asked, remembering the job in her file.

"Well I guess it was weird at first. I'm used to it now, though. It's kind of nice to know someone will stick up for you in 'who should we fire' meetings. But it's always nice to have someone backing you up. Like in a fight to the death for example." Janie said with a slight smirk.

The timer finally went off and Janie left the stage.

**Sector 11 Male, Turk Pyxido**

Turk walked on stage in a dark blue suit and shirt with a feather patterned tie and sat down in the chair.

"Hi there, Turk! I like your tie, very Hermes." Thalia said, leaning in to get a look at his tie.

"Yeah, I guess my stylist likes the feathery side of Hermes because of his shoes." Turk said, awkwardly leaning away from Thalia. Thalia realised and immediately straightened in her seat.

"So, you and Oriona? You think anything will happen between you two?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Turk looks confused for a second then burst out laughing. "You think… me and Ori?" He managed to get out "No, sorry to ruin your show there, but no."

Thalia smiled "I get it. Sometimes people are made to be together, and sometimes people are meant to be friends.. So have you thought about strategies in the games? I'm guessing you and Oriona are going to be allies."

Turk nodded "Yeah, we will. I think we'll try to gather more allies… but we don't know if we trust anyone yet."

"Understandable. Waiting for training to find allies? Most people do." Thalia asked

"Well, I guess-" Turk started before being cut off by the timer signalling that he had to leave.

**Sector 12 Female, Reilly Wiggin**

Reilly stepped onto the stage in a long, green dress with sparkly purple and silver markings all over the dress with silver stilettos. Her hair was braided into two small plaits. She sat down and smiled into the crowd with a small wave.

"So, today we have some news for you, Reilly, you're dad managed to pull some strings for a 5 minute conversation with your twin brother, backstage that will be shown on tv instead of the interview. Obviously he had to pay lots of money for this opportunity so you better use it wisely!"

Reilly looked shocked and ecstatic and was guided backstage and into a secluded room where her twin brother, Justin, was waiting.

"Reilly!" He exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her for a whole minute.

"I'm so sorry I ran away, Reilly. I was a coward and it's all my fault you were reaped. They played the reapings on tv and I- I'm so… sorry."

"Oh, Justin of course I forgive you! I'm just glad to see you one last ti-"

"Don't say that. Please, don't say that, Reilly. Its killing me."

Reilly looked up, "Well I have to actually kill people so…"

Justin sighed "Dad's annoyed. He has no idea why they would pick you of all people. I mean they know that- uh…"

Reilly was confused. "Why am I any different…? Know what? Justin?"

Justin bit his lip "Dad… doesn't like you. That's why you're not allowed to touch the grapes and-"

He was interrupted by the door slamming open, a turned one grabbed Justing by his arms, growling that their time was up.

"Good luck!" Justin yelled through the door.

"I'll need it." Reilly whispered as she glanced at the line of tributes who had finished their interviews, watching the tv.

**Sector 12 Male, Harrison George**

"And finally, for the last demigod of the night, Harrison George of Sector 12!" Thalia laughed.

Harrison walked on stage nervously, his big eyes looking even larger with wonder. He wore a little black tuxedo with a purple tie, and purple cuffs on his sleeves. He had black formal shoes that looked like they were glued to the floor he was so nervous. Thalia walked over to him and held his arm, guiding him kindly to his seat.

"Aren't you a little sweetheart! So do you miss home, honey?"

Harrison nodded. "I miss my sister, even if she isn't a demigod…"

Thalia sighed and nodded sympathetically. "You know what, champ? I missed my sisters too when we all moved away. But then I got this job, and I was happy again. So enjoy the luxury of Olympus Mountain while you have it."

Thalia went through some routine questions with the boy until the timer beeped and he jumped off the chair and almost ran off the stage.

"Well, thats all. We're done for tonight, but I'll see you soon! Goodnight, Olympus!"


	29. Training

**Training**

_(A/N Please tell me if you're unhappy with the way I portrayed your character, if you think I should re-do the chapter to get them right or if I simply need some tips to write them better in the future. Every tip counts!)_

Emily stepped into the training room full of tributes and straightaway looked up at the window where the game makers were staring down at them. Her tight, black tank top and grey joggers shifted as she walked, sneakers tied perfectly. She made her way to the knife throwing station and picked up the first knife, turning it over in her hands and examining it carefully before spinning around and slamming it into the left shoulder of the first dummy with incredible speed. She continued to throw until finally she stopped and stepped backwards, admiring her work. The knives created the shape of a heart, deadly but charming Emily smirked with pride.

Bruce walked inside, behind Emily, and glanced up, taking in the competition. He decided to avoid Emily who was earning a lot of attention. Because of her skills and looks, Bruce guessed and made his way to combat training, closing himself into the glass room. The monster holograms started to run towards him, about to throw a punch when he pulled out a curved blade and started to fight back.

Olivia wore similar clothes to Emily except navy blue and she made her way to the knife throwing station, watching Emily make her heart of knives. Emily laughed happily then turned to get another knife, bumping into Olivia by accident.

"Oops. Hey, you're Olivia, right?" Emily asked, tilting her head curiously like a puppy would. Olivia just nodded

"Alright, cool. So can you throw?" Emily offered her five knives that lay on a table and stepped backwards, giving her access to the dummies.

"Best in my sector." Olivia replied, picking up the knives and throwing them into each dummy's head then finally, after focussing for a second, threw a knife into the middle of Emily's heart of knives with a small smile.

"I don't find that hard to believe. Unfortunately, you're not the best here. That title beings to me." Emily said with a relaxed laugh. They continued to play games and playful competitions with the throwing knives, both unaware of everyone staring at them. One boy who was watching was furious they were getting along so well.

That boy was Drake. He wore black trackies and a navy blue t-shirt. He watched the two girls before accidentally-on-purpose dropping a spear near the two girls, allowing it to clatter to the floor, noisily.

He picked it up and grinned "Oopsie, my bad, ladies." before heading to the combat room, knowing he had the full attention of both girls who's chatter had paused to watch.

He expertly battled off the holograms and left the room, walking purposefully towards Olivia and Emily. "So, join the careers?" They both nodded but gave each other secretive looks, knowing they wouldn't stay in the career's group for long.

Katrina and Cody walked into the room, hands intwined and, as they walked past the knife throwing station, they earned a chuckle from Olivia and a skeptical eyebrow raise from Emily. Katrina made her way to the archery station and started to shoot the holograms. One after the other, they faded away until the round was finished and she and Cody went to the camouflage station.

Cody wrapped his arm around Katrina as they avoided gazes from Drake and Shayama who were quietly muttering to each other. They made several snares, talking strategies quietly when they spotted a girl with short red hair next to them, making several successful snares.

"That's the girl from 12, right?" Cody asked, watching her.

Katrina nodded "Yeah, Reilly." She paused, seeing that he was staring at her and blurted out "She's fourteen." Cody looked confused and said "I..know. I was thinking we should ally with each other."

Shayama was muttering about who they could trust and who they should ally with when Drake narrowed his eyes. "Alright, 4. You're too young for me anyway so why should I ally with you? You might not even be good at fighting. Ares kids aren't always." Shayama glared at him "Fine." she picked up the closest weapon to her; a silver sword, walked over to a dummy and started to go through the movements, so fast nobody alive would be able to dodge, swiping each arm and finishing with a brutal stab to the chest.

Drake smirked and shrugged "Fair enough."

Ryder stepped into the room, avoiding his sector partner and walking to the second sword fighting area. He started training, going through the different movements and slowly cutting at the dummy, hacking pieces off. After a while he took a break and leant against the wall, looking around at the competition.

Amber steps into the training room and smirks. She straight away walked over to Drake and Shayama. "First off, I'm going to join the careers and you're going to want me there. Secondly, you're not going to flirt with me because I'm so out of your league." She stated, using her charm speak and pointing to Drake for the second half.

Brian walked over to where Ryder was resting and nodded his head politely "You mind if I use the sword?" He asked, motioning at the sword Ryder was previously using.

"Sure." Ryder said, handing it over to him.

Brian started to chop at the dummy, moving around it until he threw a final blow into the dummy's chest.

"Wow, that wasn't half bad fight…For a Aphrodite." Ryder said, masking his impressed look.

"Wow, that wasn't half bad compliment…For Ares." Brian said with a small smile. Ryder chuckled. "Hey, we have better odds if we ally, what do you say?"

Brian nodded "Sure. Why not?"

Kennedy and Percy both walked to the knife throwing, interrupting Emily and Olivia.

"Oh, hey. I'm Emily and this is Olivia. But you probably knew that. Kennedy and Percy right?" Emily asked. The siblings nodded

"Oh, yeah, you guys. Bummer that you two are related, huh? Hey, me and Em joined the careers but…" Olivia started, quietening her voice "We're not going to stay there. We hate them. If we live, can we ally with you guys?"

Kennedy and Percy exchanged nervous glances, not wanting to make enemies with two careers or wanting to be backstabbed.

"I swear it on the river Styx we won't backstab you." Emily swore.

This was a very serious oath to take. Kennedy nodded "Ok. But if one of you dies, we're going to have to assume the other isn't coming." Emily and Olivia nodded and separated from the siblings to survival skills so as not to arise suspicion from the careers and Kennedy and Percy walked over to Ryder and Brian, asking for allies and explaining the situation.

Adara made her way over to the edible plants station, paying careful attention before leaving to do close combat. She walked into the glass room and started to fight the monsters, her hands moving impossibly fast.

Riley saw a group over by the second sword fighting area and recognised some faces as the people he wanted to ally with. He moved to edible eating, fire making and edged closer to the group, listening to their conversation.

"…maybe a couple more allies because the monsters are better fought in groups." Kennedy was explaining to the group and Riley turned.

"Um, can I suggest myself?" Riley asked with a lopsided smile.

"You can. And we can accept you." Brian said with a cheerful smile, earning a confused glare from Ryder and Percy.

Akakia's blonde hair fell over her face as she stared at the groups of people. 'Great. We're too late. Now all the boys and girls have combined, there's no way to make an all girl group.' She stopped her train of thought when she saw the girl from three by herself, near the girl from 12. Maybe if she talked to both of them, they could combine. Akakia reached the station they were at and sat next to Katrina, staring up small talk. She was just about to close the deal and ask to ally when Katrina stood and called Cody over. Akakia almost smacked herself in the face from embarrassment. 'Of course, they're friends.' She managed to leave before Katrina noticed and started to study the competition.

Affonso hung around the edible plants station, answering most of the questions due to his knowledge of plants, being a Demeter child. He moved onto the fire making station but didn't enjoy it much as it was disrespecting leaves by burning them. It's like murder. Well, most of the things in the games is murder… He really had some thinking to do.

Pathea walked in confidently in a green jumpsuit, hugging her curves and she walked past the group at sword fighting, catching the full attention of Ryder. She smiled nervously at him and offered a small wave. His face flushed with embarrassment when he saw he was seen and she giggled to herself 'so cute… Wait- what?' She thought to herself. She shook her head and started to train, attempting to get him out of her mind. Finally catching the attention of the people she originally wanted the attention of- careers. 'Shame Ryder isn't in the careers…' Pathea found herself thinking while she agreed to ally with Drake.

Oriona and Turk managed to walk in together, probably meaning Oriona was waiting outside for her friend for nearly a half-hour. That's a long time when you're about to fight to your death. They made their way around the stations, proving alright fighters but didn't want to ally with anyone else, careful not to make enemies.

Liam walked into the room, spotting Olivia and Emily immediately, as they were laughing hard and messing around. 'Weird thing to do before you die.' Thought Liam to himself but he couldn't help but smile when the daughter of Poseidon threw her head back, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. He watched as Drake made his way over to the two girls, figuring out they were in the careers he sighed and started to fight on the first sword fighting dummy. Maybe it was because he was thinking about Olivia being in the careers, maybe he was secretly an amazing fighter, but whichever, he caught the attention of Drake- and Olivia but he didn't know about that. He was invited to join the careers and agreed, wondering if this was a mistake.

Janie jogged into the training room and spotted him- Percy, the boy she saw at the interviews. She immediately blushed and hid behind her hair. She made her way over to the knife throwing station then after she gathered her courage, walked over to where Percy and the others were standing.

"Hey, could I join you guys?" Janie asked nervously.

"Yeah, course you can." Percy said immediately standing straighter, his sister giving him a weird glance.

She smiled "Thanks! So, who else is allied with us?" Janie asked, now looking over everyone. She saw Ryder was staring over at the career group sadly. Weird.

"Uh me, Percy, Ryder, Brain, Riley, Emily and Olivia but they're secret member and…you." Kennedy said, with a small frown.

Reilly knew Cody was staring at her so she finally finished her last snare, turned around and said "What do you want?"

Katrina looked slightly take aback, she was just glaring at Drake, making sure he stayed away from them. "Huh?" She asked.

Cody nudged her "We want an ally." He replied, bluntly.

"Oh. Um, ok?" Reilly said. "I guess thats smarter than going on your own.. in some situations." She muttered the last part under her breath, unheard by the two Hades children.

Harrison was the last to enter and he almost shook in his plum coloured skin and green t-shirt. Eventually Affonso helped him around some of the stations, walking together in silence, both unsure about their odds of survival but open to trying anyway.

_A/N2 Sponsorship in my profile for anyone who doesn't know. Next Chapter I will post how many points you have. The chapter after that will be what score they got for private training. I won't write the training in private, I think that'll waste time. Sorry if you were looking forward to it but it means more time for me to write the games!_


	30. SPONSORSHIP POINTS

**SPONSORSHIP POINTS ****_USE WISELY:_**

WiseGirlOnFire: 1030

SatsuUzumaki: 2090

guardian of the galaxy: 0

ihatejasongrace: 2305

Lunar-Essence7112: 3060

Imetc: 2010

Guest, deathlycat447: 1000

Fanfictionia: 1335

Guest, Shayama: 1010

SmilePrincess: 60

Nitelock75: 10

Pathea: 1335

RedpandaPokemon: 10

Aphrodite Child: 185

_Apologies if you wanted them to be secret for some reason but there really is no other way to get it to everyone. Plus this is much quicker. Please, please tell me _nicely _if you think I got something wrong, I will happily check again. Thanks, love you guys!_


	31. Private Training Scores

PRIVATE TRAINING SCORES

1) Emily Scott: 11 - Knife throwing, flexibility, archery, close combat

1) Bruce O'Ryan: 7 - Sword fighting, climbing, shadow travels once

2) Olivia Emery: 10 - Water controlling, knife throwing

2) Drake Mabuz: 10 - Sword fighting, close combat, water controlling

3) Katrina Jones: 9 - Sword fighting, archery

3) Cody Shallaner: 8 - Sword fighting

4) Shayama Ellis: 9 - Sword fighting, sneaky skills, close combat

4) Ryder Smith: 7 - Sword fighting

5) Amber Jennings: 6 - Spear throwing, tries to do archery

5) Brian Holtzowr: 6 - Sword fighting, shows off his force field

6) Kennedy Wright: 8 - Knife throwing, sword fighting

6) Percy Wright: 9 - Sword fighting, close combat

7) Adara Sparks: 8 - Fire controlling & summoning, close combat, lifting and throwing weights

7) Riley Jones: 6 - controlling machines, axe fighting

8) Akakia Bay: 5 - fighting with scythe

8) Affonso Tripoli: 5 - survival skills, making snares

9) Pathea Rider: 10 - throwing knives, archery

10) Oriona Kalevi: 8 - Archery

10) Liam O'Riley: 9 - Archery, sword fighting

11) Janie Williams: 8 - Knife throwing, sword fighting

11) Turk Pyxido: 8 - Sword fighting, climbing

12) Reilly Wiggin: 9 - Whipping dummies, snares

12) Harrison George: 4 - Camouflages himself

_(Honestly, this chapter doesn't mean much. If you're annoyed that I played favoritism and made my character (Emily) have the highest score, I've already promised myself that she won't win because that would definitely be favouritism. Plus, I never wanted her to win in the first place so I think that evens it out.. Hope you agree with my choices!)_


	32. The Games have started

**THE GAMES HAVE STARTED**

The cornucopia had a grassy, well maintained ground but the rest was dusty with piles of rocks scattered around. Behind the pods was a large forest with lots of dark caves and three streams.

**25**

_The games has started._

**24**

The countdown has begun

**23**

Emily readied herself, straight towards the middle of the cornucopia where she had already spotted a sheath filled of throwing knifes.

She wore a dark green tank top, black skinny jeans with black boots.

**22**

Bruce wavered, unsure if to run away or have a last minute ally. He aimed himself to a small bag resting on top of a pile of sandy rocks. He wore dark tracksuit bottoms and a plain green camouflage t-shirt.

**21**

Olivia saw Emily aiming herself at one of the several knife sheaths that were closer to the cornucopia, drawing people in. She decided to grab one of the sheaths further away and aimed herself at it, ready to run. She wore a waterproof tank top and trackies with a matching jacket.

**20**

Drake saw Emily and Olivia aiming for the cornucopia and grinned, thinking they'll stay with the careers. He wore similar clothes to Olivia except a regular navy T-shirt.

**19**

Katrina nervously turned around in her pod, clearly aiming to the forests, not wanting to be lured into the cornucopia's bloodbath. She wore a black tank top, jacket and combat boots with tights.

**18**

Cody saw Katrina looking nervous and wished e could comfort her. He turned and aimed his body to the same place she was aiming to go to.

**17**

Shayama saw the sword she wanted and immediately aimed herself at it. She wore the regular jacket, t-shirt, waterproof trackies and sneakers.

**16**

Ryder aimed himself to the forest, having agreed that Percy, Kennedy and Janie would grab what they could and follow him. He wore a dark hoodie, black jeans and red sneakers.

**15**

Amber looked over at Percy and sent him a flirty wink, aiming herself straight at the cornucopia to ally with the careers. She wore a dark pink crop top and a grey jacket with skinny jeans and sneakers.

**14**

Brian chewed on his lip nervously but knew he wouldn't survive without getting something from the cornucopia. He wore a red camo t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms with a dark grey zip-hoodie.

**13**

Kennedy pulled her hair back and aimed her body at a small bag that leant on a dusty pile of rocks. She wore a black t-shirt, black trakkies, hoodie and black combat boots.

**12**

Percy wore the same thing as Kennedy only with stripes on his tracksuit bottoms. He saw Kennedy aim for a small bag so he aimed his body at another bag, slightly larger and a little further into the cornucopia.

**11**

Adara wore the exact same outfit as Kennedy only with a camouflage jacket. She aimed herself at the forrest, hoping nobody else spotted a shiny gleam of a river.

**10**

Riley spotted Ryder aiming his body at the forrest and decided to go with him so faced the place Ryder was facing. He wore the basic kit; a water proof jacket, trakkies and a regular t-shirt.

**9**

Akakia aimed herself to the cornucopia. "I love you, Anastasia. Always will." She said to the camera she knew was in her pod as she spotted a scythe, obviously there for her. She wore the normal trackies and t-shirt.

**8**

Affonso saw Akakia saying something in her pod and aim herself to the cornucopia. He decided to go to. Maybe, together, they'd make it. He wore the same as Akakia.

**7**

Pathea aimed herself at the cornucopia, easily spotting a bow and sheath of arrows hanging on the cornucopia's wall. She wore a jumpsuit with a jacket, hair tied back in a fishtail plait instead of ponytail like most of the other girls.

**6**

Oriona spotted a bow and arrow laying close to the forrest and aimed her body near it, giving a meaningful look at Turk to make sure he knew what he was doing. She wore a tight t-shirt and trakkies with a jacket and sneakers.

**5**

Liam spotted the careers, his allies, all facing at the cornucopia, picking out their weapons so he picked out a couple swords that hung on the wall and aimed his body towards them. He wore a green t-shirt, hunting jacket and boots and jeans.

**4**

Janie's hair was loose, she preferred it that way and she aimed herself to a sheath of knives that was close to the forrest where Ryder was facing.

**3**

Turk saw Oriona facing the bow and nervously looked around, hoping for another weapon to be as near as the bow. He found nothing but preferred to be near Oriona than have a weapon. They might be able to make a sword… He wore a tight t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms that provided many pockets.

**2**

Reilly saw Katrina and Cody clearly aiming away from the cornucopia so decided followed them. She wore the basic kit, a dark t-shirt, sneakers, waterproof trakkies and a jacket

**1**

Harrison glanced nervously at the careers in the pods next to him (because it's in a circle) and aimed himself in the opposite direction of them, he decided to cross the cornucopia and hide in the woods opposite him.

The pods opened. _Let the chaos begin._

_(A/N omigosh I'm scared to write the bloodbath :O)_


	33. Day 1, Night 1

The Games Day 1, Night 1

They all ran. Scattering like sheep, different directions, disorientated, yet the cameras had a clear shot of every angle of every movement, all tributes were covered.

Drake was the first to reach the cornucopia, grabbing the biggest and sharpest sword on the wall, he headed back into the bloodbath, a murderous look in his eyes.

Emily was next, scooping up the sheath of knives, wrapping it around her waist and strapping a short sword to her back. She saw Olivia grab another sheath filled with knives and Emily passed her a sword. They looked at each other and nodded.

Bruce had grabbed the closest sword to him and charged towards Emily, his Sector partner, while her back was turned. She heard him coming and spun around, using air powers to lift herself a couple meters into the air, dodging his attack. When she landed, she already had pulled her sword out and made a move to attack him, he backed away but she managed to pierce his stomach and winced sadly before removing the sword and strapping it back on her. "First kill. Typical it had to be done by a Sector 1." She muttered to herself.

Drake's sword was thrown into the heart of one boy. 'Harrison?' Thought Olivia, watching his body fall limply to the floor. She turned away from the body and started searching through the items, finding two useful backpacks full of supplies, easily lasting her and Emily half a week. She hid them under a pile of rocks, on the way to the place she saw Percy run to only a few seconds ago.

Pathea had already reached the bow, strung an arrow and fired it. It hit the girl from 8 in the back as she ran past. Akakia, was it? She saw Olivia watch Percy run into the forest and hesitated. She didn't trust the careers, obviously but she couldn't just leave… maybe at the right time.

Adara ran into the forest, ducking under a low branch and skidding on the floor. After running for a few more minutes, she looked around and figured this was a good as place as any to rest up. The soft trickle of water was heard in the distance, maybe she could find the source tomorrow, but for now, she had to make a safe place to sleep.

Affonso sat in the corner of the cornucopia, shivering and trying hard to swallow his sobs. The last thing he saw was Shayama as she gleefully sent a spear into his head. Shayama turned, gathering the Careers when the bloodbath had finished. She looked at her allies; Emily, Olivia, Drake, Amber, Pathea and Liam. 'If only she could clone herself.. Then her team would be far better.' She thought to herself, annoyed.

"Ok, everyone take a backpack and the weapon you want and we'll go find a place to set up." Shayama said, bossily.

As they walked, Olivia and Emily stuck together, annoying Drake who wanted one of them- he really didn't care which- alone. The talked softly to each other, thinking how long until they leave the careers.

"I'm sure the right moment will present itself..no doubt Olympus knows what we're planning and loves it. They'll think of something." Emily said with a confident smile.

Ryder, Percy, Kennedy, Janie, Brian and Riley have been running for almost 5 minutes and started to get thirsty. Janie stopped suddenly, looking at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Brian grumbled "We need to keep moving."

Janie shook her head "Look at the ground, there's mud. Water has to be somewhere near us.." She replied, listening intently until she heard the stream of water. They started walking, looking for signs of other people being there but found none. They decided to stop and rest when they found the stream, surrounded by bushes, to check what kinds of items they had gotten from the backpacks. They had: a small packet of crackers, two water bottles, a couple knives, a sleeping bag and a rope.

Katrina stopped running, seeing footprints in the mud and signalled for Cody and Reilly to be quiet and stay where they were. Reilly pulled out the machete from her sheath that was wrapped around her waist. Katrina poked her head out from the bushes carefully and saw Percy and Janie talking softly to each other. Katrina raised an eyebrow, looking for the rest of their group. She spotted Kennedy climbing a tree and stacking some backpacks in a hollow trunk, hiding it easily. She guessed Ryder, Brian and Riley were out either hunting or looking for somewhere to sleep, meaning they weren't safe to stick around anymore… She back away silently to where Cody and Reilly were waiting and they left in the opposite direction, covering up their footprints cautiously before stopping to rest in an almost hollowed out hill, under a tree.

Turk and Oriona were no where near the other tributes and Oriona was hunting straight away, shooting the stray rabbit and getting Turk to carry them all. They found a small cave and sneaked inside to rest for the nearing night time.

The tributes projected in the sky tonight was: **Bruce**, Sector 1, **Akakia**, Sector 9, **Affonso**, Sector 9 and **Harrison**, Sector 12. Bet the living tributes are all _super_ excited for the morning, but they have to sit through the night first. The lucky ones will manage to sleep.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**

We found a spot, near one of the lakes closer to the cornucopia, ready for the feast, I guess. I sat on a rock and washed the blood off my sword with a grimace.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Thinking about murder?" Drake said, sauntering over to me with a flirty wink. What is wrong with him?

"No, I'm just thinking about you." I replied simply, not bothering to look up.

Drake looked taken aback slightly. His advances probably don't usually end up well for him. "Really?"

I nodded "Yup, you and your ugly face." I stood, finished cleaning, and started to walk away from him towards the tree I had chosen to sleep in.

"Wow, real mature." He said, annoyed.

"I can grow up, but you're _still _ugly." I called back and started climbing the tree, strapping myself in for the night with an easily undone knot.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I sat on the rock Emily was just sitting on as I took the first shift watching.

"You know, hardly any of these people are trustworthy."

I jumped up with a start, knife already in throwing position then relaxed when I saw it was Liam, my attractive ally. Wait, what?

He chuckled nervously "I don't think an attacker would give you advise, Olivia."

I smiled nervously "Sorry… You startled me." and sat back on the rock.

"I see that. But, again, none of these people are very trustworthy. They've been trained to kill." Liam stated, glancing to his side before sitting down next to me, his arm brushing against mine.

"I know that…Haven't we all been?" It was more a rhetorical question but he answered it any way.

"Not the ones that are dead."

"Well if these people are so untrustworthy, why are you here?" I asked finally, only really wanting to stick up for Emily.

Liam paused and just when I thought I had him, he looked straight into my eyes and said "I'm here for you."

**Liam's P.O.V**

"You're… What?" Olivia asked, her ocean green eyes wide.

Thoughts raced around my head as I tried to piece together a sentence, "I'm here for you, Olivia. I know it's stupid. We're only here for a short time because only one person is going to win but it's not going to be one of us if we stick around these types of people."

"Ok… I mean, sure I'll start an alliance with you, but Emily as to come. She's my friend and I trust her."

I nodded. "I don't mind, as long as you trust her. But when are we going?"

Olivia sighed with a small smile. "Emily has it in her head that Olympus will create an opportunity for us. That they know we want to leave and that they support it or something. I don't know."

"Well… I guess we'll wait for a sign. For now, get some sleep. We might be leaving tomorrow." I said and looked at her for a bit. I knew I had to do something so she knew I liked her… I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, brushing her dark hair behind her ear then pulling away, seeing her flush with embarrassed emotions before she turned to go find somewhere to sleep, careful not to wake Drake, Shayama, Pathea or Emily who were all sleeping- or attempting to.

**Adara's P.O.V**

I set up trap after trap, ones for humans, ones for monsters and ones for game. I made them from the bark of trees, rocks from the stream and vines crafted into rope. I finally washed the mud from my hands and climbed a nearby tree, camouflaged in the leaves. I managed to curl up into a relatively comfortable position, even though my leg was numb, and use my warm, heating powers to make myself much warmer although careful not to set myself on fire and I drifted to sleep, slowly.

**Kennedy's P.O.V**

I started to skin the rabbit that Riley had hit. I had already decided the rabbit would be breakfast for tomorrow, give us extra strength so we could hunt some more later on. Percy and Janie had been talking for hours before they finally went to sleep. I wonder if… no, Percy would tell me if something was going to happen in our group. He loves me, even if he wouldn't show it in a million years.

After another hour, Riley woke with a start and asked to take over the watch for me, as he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

**Riley's P.O.V**

Riley looked over the sleeping people, curled around each other protectively. Brian and Ryder slept next to each other, having been talking for a while before they fell asleep and Percy, Kennedy and Janie all slept near each other, preserving body heat. Riley decided to help them out and sat in the middle of the two groups and started to project a warm heat, not very noticeable but enough to keep them from freezing. The perfect amount, right?

**Reilly's P.O.V**

Katrina and Cody talked and talked but seemed to include me in most of their conversations, explaining inside jokes and telling funny stories about their past. I know they're just being polite but… It's nice to be noticed for once. They had fallen asleep already, cuddling each other for heat and comfort. It was sweet.

**Turk's P.O.V**

Turk's glasses slipped down his face for the millionth time. He pushed them back up, like a second nature and continued to pick berries from the bush that grew near where Oriona slept. Once he gathered enough for breakfast tomorrow with the game Oriona had killed before. He nudged her awake halfway through the night to take over.

**Oriona's P.O.V**

Oriona almost automatically pushed his glasses up his nose when they slipped down again while he slept and examined the berries he picked out for them. Hm, blueberries. He must've been paying attention in class because there was a poisonous berry bush a few metres away as well that he hadn't touched.

_(A/N Sorry to those who's characters didn't have a P.O.V but you will probably have one next chapter. Except from the dead ones, obviously. Please tell me what you want to buy! Thank you GTG for doing that for Ryder! I will give him the items next chapter. Pathea: of course, don't worry, you can join the other group but just when Emily, Olivia and Liam go, Pathea can go too. Thanks for reading, please review!)_


	34. Day 2

The Games 3

**Emily's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I looked around our little camp as I stepped on a vine and used it to lower myself to the ground from the tree I slept on. I walked over to the stream to wash my face, thinking I was the first one up. I usually was. Then Drake appeared from nowhere. Typical.

"Hey, what're you doing up so bright and early?" Drake said with a cocky smile.

"Probably to go hunt." I replied, an excuse to leave him.

"Oh, cool. Let me just grab my sword." He said, walking away.

My mouth opened to tell him not to but he had already left. Great.

**Cody's P.O.V**

I woke feeling something warm in my arms and- yuck, is that hair in my mouth? I opened my eyes and looked. Katrina was sleeping soundly, curled up in my arms. I smiled, watching her face contort with a splatter of emotions as she dreamt. Her lips pursed and I lent in closer to her, not really knowing what I was doing. My nose touched hers and she woke with a start, sitting up and knocking my forehead with hers, making me fall onto of her.

"OW!" We cried in unison, clutching our heads in pain when we heard a small giggle from behind us, where Reilly was sitting.

"Sorry, you guys are too adorable."

**Katrina's P.O.V**

Adorable? That's the first time a child of Kronos was called adorable. -I mean Hades.. Yeah. Wait, why are me and Cody adorable? I frowned in confusion and stood, helping Cody to his feet.

"How are we adorable?" I asked.

"Well, you're obviously in love. If you're worried it will make you look weak, forget that 'cause Olympus would love you! Bit hard to look weak when you have golden armour and a ton of weapons." Reilly replied, smiling intelligently.

"We… We're not in love.." Cody finally spoke up, glancing at me nervously. We've been mistaken as a couple loads of times but we just laughed it off. Is it because laughing isn't an option in the arena? Or are we starting to… to like each other in a different way? Oh Gods, what have I gotten myself into.

**Reilly's P.O.V**

I wish I had what those two don't realise they have. They're the cutest couple I've ever seen. Plus, they're _real. _I'm pretty sure there has only been very few couples that were actually in love. Maybe not any. But Katrina and Cody are unbelievably in love. I guess they haven't figured it out for themselves yet though. I can already see the ship name; 'Katrody for life! Cotrina is my OTP!'

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I heard the musical tune of a Sponsor bag being flown down via parachute. A small splash of the metal hitting the water caught my attention and I scrambled to reach it before it drifted downstream. I fished it out and opened it, marvelling at the many items. We were sent: some game and canned soups, enough to last us another day if shared around, a water bottle that could be refilled with the spiel that was jammed in the bottom of the bag, a small tube of some sort of medicine, and two short swords that I immediately admired. We already agreed that if any of us got sponsored, that the one who's package it was would get the weapon. I checked the label, on it was printed 'RYDER SMITH, TRIBUTE FROM 4'. Awesome. I strapped the swords to my waist, hanging down my legs naturally.

**Kennedy's P.O.V**

Ryder walked back, several cans and some game in his arms and two short swords attached to him.

"Looks like someone got sponsored." I said, standing up to help him with the food.

"Yeah, I get the swords, right?" Ryder asked, for confirmation.

I nodded "Oh, this medicine looks super useful." I said, examining the tube after giving Brian the food to stash away. "Oh, I see. If you have any type of injury or illness that'll last, say a week, then it'll cut the time in half so it would heal or you'd get better in around 3 and a half days. Cool."

**Percy's P.O.V**

Suddenly, everybody's heads turned, colour draining from their faces when they heard it. A roar. Everyone knew what it was from. A large cyclops crushed through the branches of trees, swiping them away as if they were bugs. He raised his club and smashed it to the ground, creating a ripple of destruction through the earth underneath the small, scared tributes.

"GET THE ROPE!" I instructed, yelling over the roar of the monster. Riley scrambled to reach the rope and tossed the other end to me. "You know how to do a knot while in a tree? 'Cause you'll need to." I said as I started to climb the tree that the Cyclops was about to crash by. I tied a secure knot around the trunk and Riley copied me, diving out of the way just in time as the Cyclops crashed through the forest. He tripped over the rope, just as I had anticipated and landed face-first into the earth. Kennedy cheered, and Janie turned to face me, back to the Cyclops.

"That was incredible, Percy. Maybe you're named after Percy Jackson for a reason." Janie said with a laugh.

However, the Cyclops wasn't done. Unable to move, he raised his club and swiped across, aiming for Janie. Percy saw and tackled Janie to the ground, getting his leg scratched in the process, a large scar down his leg. Ryder quickly ran to the Cyclops and stabbed him in the head, causing him to disappear in a cloud of golden dust.

**Janie's P.O.V**

Percy helped me stand, even though he was the only one injured. The golden dust floated around us and Percy leaned in towards me, his lips connecting with mine in a flurry of emotions. I forgot about every single other person, who were not hiding their surprise well at all- especially not Kennedy who was repulsed that someone found her _brother_ attractive enough to kiss. I kissed him back, drunk with confusing emotions. When we finally parted, I whispered a quiet "Thank you…" due to my breath taken away.

**Drake's P.O.V**

I followed Emily, knowing she was irritated by my presence and I loved every second of it.

"Hey, are you going to kill something or let all the animals run past you?" I asked, totally innocently.

"Shut up." She growled, bluntly.

"C'mon, I know you want me." I smiled

"Yeah, I want you to shut up." She replied, throwing a knife at a squirrel then picking it up, adding it to the load.

"Just give me a shot, I know how to please a woman." I laughed.

"Then _please_ leave me alone." She replied with a huff, picking up the animals she killed and carried them to the camp.

**Amber P.O.V**

I narrowed my eyes as Emily walked back into the clearing with Drake following her like a sheep. Whatever, it's not like he's hot or anything, it's just Shayama said she saw Percy and Janie kissing or something after they killed a cyclops together. That's so unfair. I should be the one killing cyclops' with Percy then kissing him. Gods, I'm a million times prettier than that tramp. Can't wait to kill her already, then Percy will know who's the better girl.

_(Everyone's had a P.O.V now, right? Sorry to people who weren't in this chapter, something exciting doesn't happen to each tribute every day. It's night time when things get exciting. Hahah, thanks for reading and review! Love you guys!)_


	35. Night 2, Day 3

**Night 2 and Day 3**

**Pathea P.O.V**

I glanced up at the sky, it was getting dark. I reloaded my bow after shooting another rabbit and adding it to the backpack I had rested on my shoulders when I heard a twig snap and a sharp intake of breath from bend a bush. I turned quickly, facing the bush.

"Who-" I started, then there was a loud rustle and a someone leapt out from the bush and scrambled to a run. I let an arrow loose and it hit the body squarely in the chest. She fell to the floor with a sickening crunch. I breathed out heavily then walked slowly over to inspect the body.

**Katrina P.O.V**

Cody and I had finished out hunting session and made our way back to where Reilly was collecting berries when we heard the cannon. We stopped, suddenly and looked at each other in fear. Reilly wasn't here.

**Adara P.O.V**

The second night was much colder than the first and I decided I needed to keep moving. It wouldn't be long until someone else, someone more powerful than me found this stream and figured it was a good place to camp out, too. I collected the game I had caught thanks to the traps I set and berries I had gathered, managing to wrap them up in my jacket. I paused, looking at the stream, annoyed that I had to leave a perfectly good water source without any other way of getting water when I heard the soft, recognisable tune of a sponsor parachute. I panicked at first, thinking someone else was nearby and getting a sponsor until I saw it, etched onto the small, metal box was 'ADARA SPARKS, TRIBUTE FROM 7'. I stretched out and snatched it from the air, opening it quickly, excited to see what's inside. There was a rope that curled around a small object… a Spiel! I had an idea and took the food out of the jacket, instead wrapping it in the parachute I tore off the box, tying the string to my jeans and picking up the box I filled with water and putting the spiel inside it too, I ran into the night, dodging trees and silently watching for people.

**Drake P.O.V**

I woke with a start. Some rustling was being created from the bushes. I grabbed my sword and attempted to step over the sleeping bodies of my allies, excited for my next kill, be it human or monster. I tripped, stumbling over Shayama. Stupid little girl. She thinks she's in charge and it's making Emily snarkier- if that's possible. I have to put her back into her place. But for now, Shayama woke up almost yelling out. "Wake the whole arena, would you?" I hissed at her. "Aren't you meant to be on watch?" I asked, pissed.

She blushed, thinking I couldn't see in the dark "I… gave my shift to Emily. But she always falls asleep on watch." Shayama replied, lying.

**Shayama P.O.V**

Damn it. I need to make sure he knows I'm still in charge, I'm going to win these games, not him but me sleeping on shift really effects my game… A sound was heard just left of the camp, "Fast and light on their toes, human." I detected. "I'll get them. I'll chase them into the camp." I explained before picking up my spear and soaring off into the night.

**Liam P.O.V**

I watched as Shayama rushed into the forrest, desperate to kill. I glanced over at where Emily and Olivia slept, unable to stop myself from looking at Olivia. Then, minutes later I heard a crash of leaves and branches, flying in through the bushes was a girl. The one from seven, I think. Drake struggled to get out of the tree he had climbed, causing his foot to get stuck and he started squirming. I stared at the girl, completely confused. Why is she just standing there? Run!

**NONE P.O.V**

She looked up at Liam, eyes wide as she started to realise other people were there. Then Drake raised his sword and made a futile attempt at throwing it at her, it landed not a few metres away from her. None the less, she jumped backwards in surprise then dashed forward and picked the sword up as another crash through the bushes was heard. Shayama had finally reached the camp again and, after spotting the girl, advance towards her with an evil smirk. Adara raised her sword, a small bag and metal box dangled down her legs as she glared menacingly at Shayama, causing her to pause and earning Adara enough time to turn around and flee. Just as Adara had fled the scene, Drake had slid down the tree and chased after her, only just realising she'd stolen his weapon. Drake turned, glaring at Shayama. There wasn't any speaking. He snatched the spear from Shayama's hands and stabbed it right through her neck. Shayama's lifeless body thumped to the ground, blood pouring onto the mud.

**Emily's P.O.V**

We pretended we were sleeping, but we saw everything. Adara, Shayama and Drake. It was sickening, but we knew this was time to go. Later this morning, Drake leaves to hunt.

**Olivia P.O.V**

It was agreed that Pathea would hunt for the night and set up camp somewhere else for tonight and tomorrow morning. I hate to leave her in the Career pack with Drake alone but us three all know it's time to go. Drake has started turning on us and we needed to get away from there as quick as possible and onto new allies, ones that are better to trust.

The music started, everyone looked up at the bright morning sky as **Reilly** and **Shayama**'s picture was shown, their peaceful face illuminated by lights. It almost looked as if Reilly didn't have an arrow wound in her back and Shayama didn't have a hole in her neck. But we knew, we knew the true story.


	36. Day 3, Continued

**Emily P.O.V**

I gathered all the food me and Olivia had gathered and she pulled out two bags she'd hidden in the bloodbath. Just as we finished our checkover of what weapons and food we had, Liam came back from spying on Drake to make sure he was far away.

"Ok, we need to go quickly. Pathea will be making her way back and she might tell Drake. Or kill us."

I scoffed "Kill me? Please. I'll protect you if you're scared Liam." I said, with a cocky grin. He rolled his eyes with an amused smile but Olivia didn't say anything. That's weird. She'd usually laugh.

**Olivia P.O.V**

I know it was a joke, but it bugged me a little. Not because Emily insulted Liam or anything, he wasn't offended. It's just annoying how Emily is so close to every guy she meets, even if she doesn't want to be. She knows when she goes too far and pokes around the border, never tipping it. How come she can do that when I can just about manage a small talk conversation with him?

**Liam P.O.V**

We started to move, Emily at the front, then Olivia and me behind. Emily stopped suddenly, Olivia crashed into her and stumbled to regain her balance. I held her arm, steadying her but my heart jumped at the electric heat between us… What was that? I whipped my head around to where Emily was facing and saw Pathea heading through a clearing, making her way back to the camp. We stayed still as stone but it wasn't until a rabbit rustled near us that she turned to face the rabbit, arrow pointed at the bush then immediately raising it to point at us.

**Pathea P.O.V**

I lowered my bow, recognising my allies but kept it loaded.

"Aren't you guys meant to be guarding the camp?" I asked. Then I noticed the bags Olivia was carrying and the weapons Emily and Liam had on them.

"You guys were going to leave… Well, in that case," I raised my bow again, hurt. "you're not my allies anymore."

Emily immediately moved into action. "Pathea, no." She said calmly, moving away from the others. I followed her with my bow, almost turning around completely.

"Pathea, I don't want to fight you. You sided with me against Drake, that's all a woman could wish for." Emily joked, tilting her head. "But we both know you're a good person. We also know you can kill us. Pity you don't have any arrows left though."

I frowned in confusion for a millisecond. I had an arrow loaded in my bow right at this moment and a sheath full of them strapped on my back. Then the arrow was plucked from my hands and my sheath emptied of the arrows. I spun around to see Olivia holding the arrow with a spot of my blood on and Liam with a handful of arrows in his fingers.

**NONE P.O.V**

"Now, you can't kill us for now. How would Drake react if he found out you let us 'traitors' go? You know about Shayama, right?" Emily said, walking towards Pathea and gaining her attention again while Olivia and Liam snuck a couple metres away, respectfully.

"No… What happened to Shayama?" Pathea asked, her eyes widening in fear of the possibilities.

"Well, it was a quick death at least. Right through the neck with her own spear though, quite brutal." Emily explained, pointing to the middle of her neck then dragging it lazily to the back.

"What can you expect from him though? Sector two, born and raised." She continued "You can't trust him. That's why we left. Olivia here is a special exception. She know's how to protect herself, she doesn't want to know how to murder without reason. So, will you face Drake's wrath? We can protect you though. Just come with us instead."

**Amber P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of Drake throwing a fit, kicking leaves and twigs everywhere, namely onto me.

"The Tartarus are you doing? Like, Oh my Gods, quit it! You're getting jungle junk in my hair!"

Drake turned, obviously forgotten I was there and growled.

"You stupid little brat. Where were you yesterday? There was a girl who escaped and stole my sword. We looked like pushovers!" He hissed, spitting on me. I wiped the spit off of my face and glared.

"I was spying on the enemy. You know, Percy and… co."

"Did I ask you to do that?" Drake narrowed his eyes, watching her.

"Shayama did." I lied, picking dirt from my nails carefully.

"Well that was a stupid thing to obey. Shayama is dead."

"Oh. What happened?" I asked, happy she wouldn't be able to deny giving me that order.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone's abandoned us like the cowards they are. We need to split up and hunt them down." Drake growled, picking up a sword and walking into the forest angrily. What a man bitch. Well anyway, I know who I'm hunting down. Percy's little friend, Janie.

**Riley P.O.V**

Everyone sat around the fire I made to create as little as smoke as possible. So far, it succeeded. We were cooking the game we'd caught over the past few days that we hadn't already eaten. Percy had his arm around Janie protectively and was talking to her, Ryder and his sister, Kennedy. Brian was occasionally making conversation with Ryder but otherwise stayed silent. Just as I was starting to feel left out again, Percy smiled at me. "Thanks for the fire, Riley. We'd probably get salmonella if it wasn't for you, buddy."

"Yeah, and it hardly smokes, too." Janie nodded.

"Is there anyway to make it so it doesn't heat the rest of the forest? Someone could find us using the heat of the fire…" Kennedy enquired, chewing on her lip and glancing behind her, at the bushes.

"If it'll get you to stop worrying, I'll make a barrier, easy." Riley said, giddily standing up, excited to be of use once more. He walked out of the camp, creating the wall of heat and allowing the rest of the arena around the camp to lower it's temperature. There was a stumble and scuffle of leaves being moved. I looked around, expecting to see Percy then my eyes widened in surprise, recognising the girl's face.

**Kennedy P.O.V**

We had just started to wonder what had taken Riley so long. Surely it can't take _that_ long, and if it did, why would he just do it as a favour for a person who'll have to die for him to live? Then Ryder stood, excusing himself to go to the 'toilet' just outside our camp. Then we heard a shout of shock then pain from Ryder and a shriek of more pain from a more female voice. I rushed to help or fight, knife out. Two bodies lay on the ground and a cannon went off twice, signifying the deaths. I looked up and saw Ryder with a large wound down his arm. Percy took him back to the camp, supporting Ryder's weight and telling Janie to get the medicine on his arm while Brian hurriedly pulled up Ryder's hoodie sleeve, avoiding touching the wound. I knelt down inspecting the first body. After pulling back a wave of perfectly trimmed hair, I saw Amber's cold barbie blue eyes staring straight at me. With a disturbed shiver, I moved on to the other body, already knowing it was Riley. With a sigh, I pulled his body away from his murderer and into a patch of grass then knelt by his body, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, gently, before stepping away and walking back to camp to help Ryder.

**RILEY, AMBER **AND** SHAYAMA'**S FACES COVERED THE SKY AS THE ANTHEM PLAYED SOFTLY INTO THE NIGHT.


	37. Night 3

Night 3

**Kennedy P.O.V**

The distant and quiet crashing of trees, leaves crushed under boots woke us up. Except Percy. He slept on like a log until I punched his shoulder… In an endearing, brotherly way, of course. I stood and Ryder winced in pain, clutching is injured arm as he sat up and reached for his sword. I stopped him and pulled out my own dagger as Brian followed me, knife in hand.

"It's ok, Ryder. We've got this. You rest, Percy and Janie will take care of you. I'm sure it's nothing, anyway." I explained to him before hurrying off silently with Brian trailing behind me to detect the source of the sound. We only seemed to be getting further away from the soft footsteps but every time we turned around and walked in the other direction, the noise completely disappeared.

"We should go back.." Brian advised, "It's probably a monster." Before I could respond, there was a shriek of fear from our camp. Abandoning the futile efforts at following the noise, Brian and I ran back to the camp, stumbling over stones and twigs in fear.

**Janie P.O.V**

Janie sat down next to Percy and Ryder and started to talk strategy quietly to each other when a figure jumped out of the bushes, sword raised in his hand and wicked eyes gleaming. So, I did the only humane thing I could think of to do at the moment. I screamed.

**Drake P.O.V**

I stood over the girl as her boyfriend twisted and turned in his blankets in efforts to find a weapon he could use against me and the other boy clutched his arm helplessly. Well, at least Amber hurt him a little before she died, the stupid brat. When I was just about to swipe my sword down and through her pretty little face, I felt a sharp, burning pain in my side, just below my rib cage. I gasped in surprise and turned, falling on my back to see a girl, blonde hair tumbling down her face, bloody knife in her hand.

She scowled at me in annoyance and growled "What the Kronos are you doing here, Drake?" Emily. Typical.

**NONE P.O.V**

Three people appeared behind Emily, Olivia, Liam and Pathea as she stepped over Drake's body to get to Ryder.

"Did he do this now?" She asked, eying his wound.

"N-no… Yesterday. It was Amber" Janie replied for him, glancing nervously at Emily's knife in her hand. Emily looked confused and wiped the blood off it on her shorts then tucked it away.

"I don't know what you're looking at, sweetheart. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now." She turned around again when two more people came crashing through the bushes. Liam and Pathea raised their weapons but only saw Brian and Kennedy.

"Oh.. You made it, hey. What was that scream?" Kennedy asked, confused and glancing around the camp.

"Oh, Drake came by." Percy answered, kicking his blanket off, finally, hoping there will be no more people running through that goddamn bush.

Brian's jaw dropped "Drake?! Why, what happened? Where is he?"

Ryder frowned at looked at the ground where Drake lay ono moments ago, but he was gone.

"Gods… We had him." Emily sighed in annoyance. "Oh well.. Next time. Now, we have food." She continued, switching moods quickly into cheerful.

**Ryder P.O.V**

I knew I was staring but I didn't really care… Pathea was a warrior, like me but also so beautiful. I made a crappy first impression though, I guess. Clutching my injured arm while an attacker was coming at me then a girl- her friend saved us. Gods, even I think I sound bad. She didn't seem to mind, though. How could I tell? She just seems scared and alone. I glanced over at her, turning an apple over in my fingers, wondering if I should go over to her or not. I sat the apple down and scooped up a couple crackers and made my way over to her, away from the rest of the group who were deeply involved in conversation. I sat down next to her and she glanced over at me, confused.

"Hey. I got you some food, if you're hungry." I said, setting it down in front of her.

Pathea shook her head and I sighed. She isn't even talking to me?

"Are you alright?" I broke the silence.

She looked at me, hazel eyes wide and pale face contorted with fear. "Do I look fine?" She stood and walked out of the clearing, bow strapped to her back. I glanced back to the others before following her, slowly.

**Turk P.O.V**

I woke with a start, glasses nearly falling off before I remembered I was supposed to be taking shift. Oops. Well, something must've woken me, better check it out. I took Oriona's bow and walked around the outside of our small camp but after 5 minutes of searching I was about to give up when I heard voices.

"Why are you following me? You're injured, go back."

Nonono, I looked around. Which way did I come from?

"No. I know you can go where you want, you're strong. But I can't leave you now."

Then silence. I couldn't tell where they were going. Where am _I_ going?

**Oriona P.O.V**

I rolled over, half asleep then realising I should probably take over from Turk. So I opened by eyes groggily and turned around to find myself alone. Wait- actually, I wasn't alone. Worse, there was a fury staring right at me.

**Pathea P.O.V**

My stomach growled and Ryder looked up at me. Gods I feel guilty. "I'm s-" I was cut off by a scream piercing my ears, inhuman. I loaded my bow and pulled it out in front of me, following the sound. Ryder pulled a sword out with his uninjured hand. We came to a clearing and saw a girl, probably 15-16, curled up in a corner, searching for something, probably a weapon. We were yet unseen, by the girl and the small flock of furies bathing around her. This isn't right.. She's unarmed, it's not fair but if I kill a fury now, the rest will come after us. A boy stumbled into the clearing.

"ORIONA!" He cried.

"Turk, TURK! Help me!" Oriona replied, as the furies turned to see Turk loading a bow and shooting an arrow unsuccessfully. One fury seemed to have enough and swooped down to the girl as another picked up the boy. After a few minutes the rest of the furies left the camp and a cannon went off, twice. I stared at Ryder, eyes watering in shock.

"They couldn't even fight back…" I whispered, confused at my sudden emotion and remorse for the two. Maybe it was because they cared so much about each other.. But I was a career? We're supposed to not care? Ryder offered me a hug and I took it without a moment's hesitation, fitting in with him easily.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, pulling away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled, friendly.

We glanced up at the sky as the anthem started to play, a sick, twisted tune. **TURK** and **ORIONA'**S faces lit up in the cloudy sky.


	38. Day 4

Day 4

**Cody P.O.V**

After loosing an ally, we knew we were weaker. But what could we do? We can't exactly make an ally now, half the tributes are dead. Besides, Katrina says that nine people are allied together. That only leaves us two and two more- including Drake who is definitely not an option. So there's one tribute left on the market but… how the Tartarus are we supposed to find them? We narrowed it down to the Sector 7, Hephaestus girl. Does that make it easier or harder to find her?

**Adara P.O.V**

I woke up with a start, panting and sweating with fear and I almost screamed out loud before I remembered where I was. This was the games, I couldn't show anything that proves I was here, that I existed, or I'd be killed. I unwrapped the rope that tied me to the tree, packing it away into the parachute and jumped to the ground, letting the leaves crush below my feet as I break into a cautious jog, following the sound of distant bird calls, nervously glancing around at my surroundings.

**Katrina P.O.V**

I came back from hunting, rubbing by eyes tiredly and holding the dead body of two rabbits over my shoulder. I came back to the clearing to see Cody sorting through our supplies; various berries, a makeshift knife and one more sparrow Cody had knocked out of the air yesterday. I threw the two rabbits onto the pile and Cody, startled, jumped away from the carcasses.

"Gross." he grimaced.

"Oh is it gross?" I grinned wickedly. "Well you'll like what I've done to my hands. They're lovely and moist." I started walking towards him, raising my mud-coated and blood splattered hands at him. His eyes widened in fear but also looked entertained himself by our antics.

"Kat, don't you dare that's disgusting!"

"Mmmmm. Give me a hug, Cody. Be a man." I couldn't help myself and launched at him, he held me back by pushing at my chest and just as he turned to walk away, at the edge of the small lake we found earlier that day I grabbed his leg, pulled it up and tripped him into the fresh water. He spluttered and swam up for air, hair plastered to his forehead. Then it was his turn to grin wickedly but before I could run away, his hand had snaked through the grass and pulled me down to follow him in. Forgetting where we were and that we were supposed to be lethal murderers, I shrieked in surprise and came tumbling after him. I swam up and he held my waist, supporting me in the water, even though I didn't need his help and he knew it. He brushed my hair out of my face, and I tilted my head slightly, I'll never know why, I just felt as if I had to, as if the moment needed me to. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine and I felt like I was flying. All the pent up emotions I didn't even know I had built up over all the years I knew my best friend and had finally released and it felt incredible to be with him, even if it was just this one last time.

**Ryder P.O.V**

Things had been normal with Pathea ever since she realised she didn't want the career life anymore. It was like she decided not to hide her real self from people any longer and I was finally allowed to get to know her for who she really is. Pathea, Brian and I decided to take some of the supplies and go for a hunt but before we could tell anyone, we seemed to be already on our way, even though we didn't know where that was. We were killing animals while we walked, as if it were a side-task, unimportant and not what we came out from the camp to do. Our feet knew where they were taking us but wouldn't tell our brains. If only we realised what was going on before we reached the cave.

**NONE P.O.V**

Pathea wondered inside the cave, looking around the majestic walls in interest.

"Pathea!" someone cried. She frowned in confusion and turned around to face her friends, Ryder and Brian but they had similar confused expressions on their faces. Brian headed further into the cave muttering "Dad?".

"Patheeaa!" She heard again, whipping her head to the side she caught sight of some movement but almost instantly forgot about it. Forgot about what?

"Pathea!" The voice cried, louder this time and Pathea hadn't realised she had started walking again until it was too late. WHOMP.

The air from the explosive crash blew her hair past her shoulders and, in the pitch blackness Pathea saw a figure, large and towering over her with a cruel smile. It didn't take long for her to bolt out of the cave, immediately snapping out of her daze of confusion. As she ran, she managed to hook her arm onto Ryder's and pull him along with her, he didn't seem to mind too much, just happy to be with her but when she tried to pull Brian along with her, he resisted.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, angrily.

"Trying to save your life! C'mon!" She hissed, tugging on his arm but trying to keep Ryder from wondering away as well. The noise of footsteps grew louder as the giant followed her, growling and groaning. One huge hand swiped Brian from Pathea's grasp and swung him at the wall, killing him instantly before dropping his lifeless body to the floor. The giant looked at Pathea with a small, harmless smile and Pathea whirled around, dragging Ryder with her. As she ran around corners, avoiding every stone or twig to trip on while Ryder seemed to be doing his best to trip on everything- even over himself. Pathea reached behind her and loaded her bow, waiting for the giant to hurl past one especially tight corner. She pulled the arrow back and let it fly as soon as she saw his foot. Without waiting to see if it would land, because how could she miss a target that huge? Pathea held onto Ryder and continued to run, until the daylight was spotted with welcoming arms.

As the sky turned darker and darker, **BRIAN'S** face was presented in the sky, alone. The FEAST IS COMING.

_If you do not wish for your character to participate in the upcoming feast, please tell me in a review or PM me. If you do want them to go, tell me who with (if going with someone) and who they would probably fight with (if anyone) and any other strategy you'd like to use. Thanks! Love you guys! _


End file.
